


Asuka's Life - An Evangelion Fan-Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Neon Genesis Evangelion [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternative Perspective, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Asuka's life is full of perril and danger. A damaged child in a damaged world. This is an AU verse for Evangellion What follows is a edit of a roleplay between myself (As Asuka) and a friend who played Kaji. This is an ongoing thing so I will add more to it when we've roleplayed it and I've edited it.





	1. Weapon Simulation

**Weapons Simulation**

Another day at the Third Branch in Germany for Kaji Ryoji. The Eva unit was about to enter testing phase today. The history of the Eva program was sometimes a mysterious one. Sitting with a few of the German scientist in the control he awaited the star of this show. The young fiery redhead of this Eva. "Well let is get this going. She should be ready to break her records. She seems not to be one to give up."

"Guten Tag everyone!" she called out as she appeared through the door. Wearing the red plug suit, Asuka was smiling a wide, toothy grin. "Kaji!" she ran over, arms wide and slid to a stop in front of him, smiling up at him with the same grin.

"You're here to watch me today?" she asked, her eyes wide and a slight blush on her cheeks. "I told them you'd want to watch me" she grinned at him then turned to frown at the scientists around her.

Kaji stood to his feet as Asuka entered the room. Hearing her voice as she entered he smiled softly. Watching her as she spoke with her usual pride and moving about with spirit of youth in her sliding step. Now with her standing before him he replied. "Of course. I am here to see you grow as a pilot. You are the biggest person in the defence industry after all."

Pointing through the safety glass with his right hand he continued. " Today is the weapons test. No need to worry. I know you can handle this."

The marksmanship and hand to hand simulation was being finalized. Kaji was still in a bit of wonder of the truth behind the Eva's and the need for youthful pilots.

"Of course I am, I'm the best pilot anyone's got... I heard the idiots in Japan have some... other child for them.. Pft.. Useless I'd say if I'm the best here, I have to be the best in the world" she gloated and walked over to the glass, hand on hip and staring at the half build EVA, it was basically a bone structure with muscle attached to it.

It didn't even have armour on yet.

"When will it be finished so I can put it through its real workout" she asked with some impatience, turning and smiling up at Kaji. She only ever spoke nice to him, everyone else she either treated with impatience or like shit.

"Now lets not be to hasty. We will be running the battle simulation in the plug." Kaji remarked as he made his way to the window standing behind Asuka. His gaze looking at the Evangelion not yet completed.

"We can still work on the ability for you and the program to be one in the same. Better response time does make for a better pilot you know." He was challenging and trying to push Asuka. He knew she did the best when pressure is applied.

Smiling up at him, she nodded. "I'm just getting sick of just running simulations. I want real battle experience... I don't care if there are no Angels coming yet, but I want to get out there" She made a fist and smirked.

Leaving with the scientist, she was fitted into the plug and took a deep breath as the LCL entered her lung. She had freaked out when she'd first gone through this but now did it with ease.

"Watch this Kaji! I'll show you who's the best" she chuckled and went through the system boot up, then the simulations. She calmly moved through most of it but when she got to the tough part, intentionally put in to make her push herself, she was struggling a bit and getting angry. The sensors showed that she was spiking with adrenaline and getting very angry. She even began to start swearing in German as she took hits from the simulated Angel.

Finally the system shut down when her head was cut off by the simulated Angel. She yelled a foul list of German that a 14 year old girl shouldn't even know, never mind say.

"Alright. External power cut. Primary weapons empty." the scientist called out before changing the scenario to toughen things up.

Kaji watched the monitor's as he stood behind the lead scientist. A smile on his lips as he withered her spirit fire up. "Go her them."

In the simulation she has a new kaiju appear. Using kaiju are the closest research on angels the scientist can come up with. Two minutes and a progressive knife is all she has.

She let out a scream of rage, she pulled out her knife and ran at it, dodging the attacks. She was pissed from the defeat in the last round and the pain in her head from the beheading was bringing a migraine up.

Diving on the kaiju, she knifed it repeatedly like a murderer sat on a victim. When it was all over, she slumped forward in her seat. Her readings were now slumping as her body exhausted itself through the link. If the LCL wasn't absorbing it, she'd be covered in sweat and on the camera's she was defiantly exhausted.

"Should we drain the tank and get her out?" the scientist asked

"Of course." Kaji replied as he was already walking out the door to the entry plug and testing site.

A crew was quickly dispatched for pilot recovery procedures. Standing a few feet back as the LCL is drained Kaji shakes his head. "Good Job, Asuka." The hatch was opened and the recovery team begin to pull her out. As the pod was opened and the liquid drained out, she lay there in the pod's chair and groaned as they lifted her out on the wheeled bed. "Th..thank you Kaji.." she smiled softly and was glad that he found her doing well.

Laid out in the medical bay, she was recovering for the day and later was in her room in the base and was on her tablet and was hoping to go see Kaji, Perhaps they could have dinner!


	2. Queen and King of the Ice

**Queen and King of the Ice**

Later that day Kaji was standing next to a pay phone. "Yea, the test are going well. The pilot is proving to be more capable with each test." A voice responded over the phone and then silence.

Hanging up the phone Kaji shook his head and made his way down the street. There had to be some place good to have a drink and a meal in Berlin.

Feeling the vibration in his pocket he pulled his cell phone. "Hello..."

"Kaji!" her excited voice came down the microphone. "Its me!" she said as if that was the only thing that was needed, in fact it probably was with the amount of times she called, text and messaged him. It was a rather overly cute crush but could be overbearing a lot of the time.

"I'm getting stirr crazy in the house, do you want to come over for food? I.. can put some things in the oven for us?" she asked, as if asking him out on a date.

His name being called out over the phone he pulled the phone from his ear for a moment before shaking his head with a smile upon his lips.

"Hello there, Dinner sounds fine Asuka. I will make my way over." Kaji knew she enjoyed his company and wanted to keep her spirits high.

"Also if you want to get out of the house there is a skate station having a lock in this evening." Kaji paused. "We can get you into the world so you can enjoy the world you are training to protect."

"Ice skating?" she asked as her eyes widened, How romantic! That would be so amazing to go with Kaji.

"Sure. We can do that. They barely let me out of my room never mind the facility" she chuckled softly. "We can make it a date! We can go out for ice skating then dinner!"

"I am alright with that." Kaji replied knowing that as she got further into development of the Eva project the less time to see the world. He knew of her past and it had been harsh. If he could let her see things in a better light she might be able to get over her past and live for the future. "See you shortly."

"See you!" she hung up the phone and let out a loud squeal. "I'm on a date with Kaji!" She repeated as she danced around, before rushing to find a nice dress to wear.

Kaji took a small bit of time as he walked across town to pick up Asuka to escort to the Skate Station. Within his right hand is a pair of red and black skate's matching her plug suit in his grasp. Shopping was so much easier with the Internet when it comes to custom pieces. He was a gift giver because he enjoyed life. Standing before the door he was getting ready to knock but the door opened and she was ready for the night.

When she opened her apartment door to him, she was wearing a dark blood red strapless dress which fit to her still young yet womanly body. She was indeed growing up fast.

On top of her head, holding her hair into its long draped style, were her EVA Interface headset which she used them as hair clips most of the time.

"Hello there. You look like you are ready and here is something to get you going." Kaji handed off the Skate's before looking over at the city. "I hope you enjoy the night, Asuka. This one is for you."

"Oh I am ready to go!" She grinned wide and then saw the skates. "Oh my, these for me?!" she inspected them closer and grinned so much that her cheeks hurt. "Kaji! You're the best" she hugged him tight and then took his hand quickly and began to walk along side him.

To other's it would like a daddy-daughter time but to Asuka, it was a man-woman date.

As they arrived to the skate station Kaji gave a bright smile. "Alright, you know this is one of the best places to meet people of your generation. I have been known to bust my bottom on the ice from time to time in my youth so have no fear." Opening the door for Asuka, Kaji awaited her to enter the place. The lights where dimmed and the current popular music playing in the back ground.

She put on the skates and slowly began to make her way onto the ice; she seemed rather nervous on her skates and held onto the bar a lot. Could it be possible that the 'great and intelligent' Asuka.. couldn't skate?

"Why would I want to meet people my age? Their stup..." she stopped herself before she showed her 'other side' to Saji

Asuka was showing her determination and bravery like she always did when a challenge come before her. Listening to her stammer he smiled and watched as she come back around to him. She was doing well and as her eyes turned to look upon him he reached his right hand out for her as encouragement.

Kaji took a seat watching Asuka as she got onto the ice. She did not seem so confident at the moment so he pulled off his shoes and pulled on some footings to aide him on the ice to walk about. He was not one to skate anymore but he was not going to leave her on the ice to be in fear and uncertainty.

"Now Now, you are over thinking it. Lead with your toes and brake with your heals." Kaji slide upon the ice a little as he made his way to the bar standing aside her. A kind smile as he continued.

"I am here so do not fear the unknown. We all fall from time to time that's why we have friends to pick us up."

"You must be a really good skater then?" she asked as she moved slowly on the ice, embarrassingly blushing as she stayed close to the side, not letting go of the side. When he came over and took her hands, leading her into the ice, she grabbed onto his arms for dear life and looked almost scared.

"I.. I know.. I can do this... I'm not scared..." she stammered as she attempted to skate. "I never fall. I'm perfect. Always have been. Been from birth" She was concentrating on her feet but looked up to him and stared at him in the dim light; he was holding her hands, looking at her with that look. She turned dark red. Slowly moving closer, she could do it! She could kiss him right now.. she could..

CRACK

Asuka fell face first onto the ice as she'd leaned too much on one foot and it had slipped from under her. The hit was so loud several people turned to face and see what had happened.

Asuka immediately began to cry, she was only 14 after all, she tried to stop herself from crying.

Saji watched the crashing and burning as he has done a few times in his own youth. She lost her concentration and her tears caused him to sigh as he closed the gap hearing her cry. For his kindness he had only embarrassed her more on the ice. His hand reached down to caress her cheek and with his thumb wipe away the tear as the other come to wipe the blood from her lips and nose.

"I.. I.. I'm fine! I.. " she wasn't. blood was already dribbling down from her bust nose, bust lip and the gash across her forehead.

"You are fine. You just feel a little. Let us take a look at you and if you want we can return to the ice." Waving away the skate station medic Kaji stood and pulled Asuka up into his arms and carried her from the ice. He knew she did not want any of them looking at her in this state and luckily in his line of work he always has a small first aid kit just in case of personal injury.

Just being touched by him seemed to stop the tears. She was picked up and carried away to the seating in perfect silence; arms wrapped around his neck in princess style.

Sitting her upon the table he gives a bright smile. "Now lets take a look here."

Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, she let him deal with the bloodied nose, lip and the large gash on her forehead. It wasn't serious and wouldn't need stitches but would hurt like hell once the shock of the impact was taken out of her.

"Thank you Kaji" she whispered quietly

"No problem. Next time we fall on the ice trying landing on your butt." Kaji replied with a joking tone as he was patching her up and cleaning her wounds.

"That's why we have padding down there." He was just glad she is alright after all he asked permission to take her from the place she had been captured in like a prisoner and not a place where she was to be the hero. Putting the bandage upon her forehead he tilted his head as he made sure it was straight.

"There we go. Sorry about that Asuka. You will get the ice skating down in time." Leaning his forehead to her own for a moment before leaning back on the bench to sit up straight. "Slippery surfaces are conditions you will be trained on for sure."

"Its not your fault Kaji" she smiled softly and touched the wound gingerly. "I.. I want to do it again" She told him nervously, standing up and looking to the Ice, she was obviously nervous about it.

"Well if you feel the need to go ahead. I will come with you and we can beat this together." Kaji remarked as he watched the redhead make her way to the ice. He was impressed with her fortitude when it come to wanting to forge on and get to the ice. Pain normally scares people from retrying from a failed attempt. Keeping pace he followed her onto the ice him holding his left hand her direction if she wanted his help he was there until she got her feet ready.

"I don't need to beat it, its already below me" she smirked with the assured Asuka patent smile. She began to make her way out onto the ice again, shaking occasionally as she had to hold onto him. but she began to keep it up.

She nervously made her way towards the ice and put her hand on the barrier as she began to get back on. It was true that she never gave up

Upon the ice Kaji looked up to the ceiling above them as they slowly worked a path across the ice. He could feel Asuka grasping and holding him close as if he gave her comfort on the ice. Giving a smile he did not say anything but kept an eye on her so she could enjoy the night even though he would have had her mingle with the other teens.

After about two hours, she was holding close to him, almost like a slow dance. Blushing again, she made sure to concentrate on her feet but it was hard with him so close. That was when her stomach growled so loud even he would hear it over the music. As the time past he could hear her call for food not from her lips but from her stomach. Giving a small laugh in reply to the sound, He aided her from the ice and onto the floor.

"I loved dancing with you on the ice Kaji" she grinned up at him, eyes adoring him and not realising that her love for him was almost childish in nature; that he was an adult and would have no time for her love; a child's love.

"Well, now that was eventful. What should we grab to eat? Do you enjoy anything in particular?" Kaji knew this place had only a selected handful of food items. He did know of a few restaurants in the local area that he could treat her at.

"There are a few restaurants but I'd like to go where you like to go" she smiled and turned, taking his hand and skating along the ice slowly with him to the exit. She put her hand to her head as she felt the pain return for a moment, but she had taken some pain killers so would be fine for a while

"Alright, then. We should try some food from the orient. Soon we will be heading that way you know." Kaji replied with a smile as he kicked his shoes onto his feet. He knelt down and aided Asuka out of her skates one by one before sliding her shoes upon her feet.


	3. Romantic Meal

**Romantic Meal**

Leaving the skating station Kaji carried Asuka new ice skates in his free hand as they made their way down one of the more diverse of streets in Berlin. The street filled with shops with different style foods and clothing around the world. He knew she would enjoy the scenery and hopefully his choice in food.

"I am one quarter Japanese, I have ate Japanese food before. It would be fun for that" She smiled softly. Taking off the skates with his help. Walking along with him, she looked around the Berlin streets as she kept eyes on everything and everyone.

"So many people around here. Its strange. I don't get to see that many people" she mumbled quietly. "So many stores!" she rushed over to the windows, glancing at the clothes. "So pretty"

Kaji laughed softly hearing Asuka remind him of her bloodline. As he kept an eye on her it seemed she was looking everywhere with big eyes keeping track of everything around her. A smaller Japanese restaurant was up ahead that he enjoyed here. It was named after a famous beef stew spot back in old Tokyo, The Akabello.

With Asuka running off towards a fashion store Kaji stopped and kept his ground as the young woman seemed to like what she had looked upon in the shops windows. "You keep up with all the good work and we can come back and you will be able to wear any dress you desire. Let us get food in you, we do not need you losing your strength."

Kaji called out before escorting her to the Akabello, the place was staffed with the style of the Edo Era of Japan with all the adornments and charm of the traditional world before these modern times. Being escorted now by the hostess they are lead to the table where they will share this meal. "Order anything you like on the menu. This place is very nice."

Being dragged away from the dresses was bad and she almost had a strop over it but it was Kaji AND he'd said he'd get her one if she was a good worker, so she complied.

At the restaurants, she looked down the menu and smiled at everyone with a clear glance of 'He's with me' Women were staring at him and 'aw' ing over him 'taking his daughter out for dinner, yet she believed it to be a date.

"I'd like this" she chose a rather expensive dish but a very nice one.

"Very good. Let us get each the item." Kaji replied quickly as he gave a nod. Looking over to Asuka he smiled. The music was traditional to Edo in the period in which the restaurant was to be emulating in the service as well as the style. After a song or two the meals each approached and being set before them. Giving a nod to the waitress he looks to Asuka. "Eat up you are still developing."

"And I am developing well am i not?" she asked with a smiling blush, winking and leaning forward just enough to press her cleavage together and winked at him a few times.

"That you are physically and emotionally. That is a fact." Kaji replied with a smile on his lips as he noticed her trying to show her developments off to him with her confidence driving her.

She continued to eat her meal before she continued to drink. One of the waitresses came over and looked at them. "Hello, it is very nice to bring your daughter here. Would either you or your daughter like some alcoholic drinks?" The waitress asked. and Asuka looked almost horrified.

"I am not his daughter. We are on a date" she told the woman firmly, who had clearly been trying to flirt with him.

Hearing the waitresses walk up he tilted his gaze to meet them as he listened to their question and the eruption of Asuka that got him to laugh a little as he looked back to Asuka, "Asuka is big tall enough to reach the bar so she can drink what ever she would like. That is German law."

Placing his right hand upon Asuka shoulder as he leaned up his eyes looking into her own as he placed a kiss upon her cheek and side of her lip before whispering. "Calm down Asuka, they are only trying to be polite. What would you like to drink?"

His works come to an end and he was sitting back in his seat as he raised his hand. "Some local brew would be nice for me."

"I am not your daughter" she told him firmly, "This is a date" she nodded to herself, more affirming it for her own sake than anyone else's. Suddenly blushing at the kiss on her cheek and almost on her lip; she was stunned quiet for a moment.

"I.. Erm.. Yea.. sure.. I'll have the same" She smiled nervously and shyly. The waitress winking at Kaji but Asuka was too busy blushing to realise

Blushing dark red when he raised his glass to her. Did this mean that he liked her as much as she did him?

Sipping the drink, then starting to down it even more, she chuckled and burped loudly before putting her hand over her mouth.

"I.. I'm sorry. .i... I feel dizzy" she had never been drunk before, as a German child she'd had some beer before but never had enough to get drunk; this was a very strong drink for her.

She put her hand on his let and smiled at him, her face red and obviously very drunk.

"I am happy you took me out here. I'm happy that we are going out on a date... like real couple" she grinned and closed her eyes, putting her head on his shoulder

Shortly after the drinks returned. Unlike the normal Asian drinks served at this restaurants the German brew was fuller and more potent. Raising his glass to Asuka he saluted the young woman,

"To you my dear." After the salute he drunk the beverage in one go sitting the empty glass to the tabletop with a smile on his lips, "Wow, that is a drink. I might not need to drink to much of it however." Placing his right hand to his forehead he gave a sigh as he might have over did the drink with the alcohol hitting his system hard.


	4. Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the sex. Enjoy! :D

  **Night to Remember**

Blushing dark red when he raised his glass to her. Did this mean that he liked her as much as she did him? Sipping the drink, then starting to down it even more, she chuckled and burped loudly before putting her hand over her mouth.

"I.. I'm sorry. .I... I feel dizzy" she had never been drunk before, as a German child she'd had some beer before but never had enough to get drunk; this was a very strong drink for her. She put her hand on his let and smiled at him, her face red and obviously very drunk.

"I am happy you took me out here. I'm happy that we are going out on a date... like real couple" she grinned and closed her eyes, putting her head on his shoulder.

Kaji kept his trademark smile as he listened to Asuka's words. Wrapping his arm around her waist he tugged her close feeling her lean her head on his shoulder. Tapping the plastic with his other hand upon the table the waitress took it from him to go and pay the bill.

He was however confused slightly on how quickly Asuka got drunk. He figured a young lady with her dominate personality might be one to have started drinking once she could reach the counter top. It was not unusual for the culture. Unlike America with the age restrictions and prudish rules when it come to the social outlook. She must be a light weight, even after all the showboating she couldn't seem to hold her liquor.

"Your very welcome my dear. I am glad you had a chance to see the world you are destined to save. Even if it was but a small bit. You will deserve much more before all things are said and done." Kaji's voice started with pride but then to the end had sorrow in his tone. He knew the threat she was going to face in the next few years and she might not see much of the world once the Evangelion was complete and Gendo gave the call to transport it to Japan.

Signing the slip and accepting his card back he secured the card and whispered into Asuka's ear. "Let us get you home. We have a big week ahead of us." With his words ending he placed his left arm under her thighs and picked her up into his arms so her head could remained resting upon his shoulder knowing she is tipsy from the drink and may not wish to be seen stumbling everywhere.

His cell phone was already vibrating away in his pocket and he knew it was the director of the local branch wanting to know where his prized pilot was and it was now time to head back. Kaji hated how impatient government officials could be. Walking Back to the base with Asuka in his arms his eyes gazed to her a few times before looking to the stars above them and in time they passed the check points and into the apartment he carried on.

Drunkenly being held up by him, Asuka blushed when he whispered into her ear, so close to her! She could smell his after shave and breath.

"Yes... Lets go home" she smiled softly and held on tightly.

"Kaji.. will you stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly. "Its lonely being on my own. and... cold..." she ran a hand down his chest, finger snaking across his shirt's collar. The poor 14 year old didn't know what she was doing or getting herself into.

Entering the apartment Kaji gave a nod as he carried Asuka in his arms. Nudging the light on with his hips he entered the door lowering her to her feet once more. Standing right before the door way his right hand caressed her cheek with a soft touch before trailing down the side of her neck.

"I do not see why not. Besides with the rain getting worse I would catch a cold before I got to my room." Kaji spoke with a kind tone in his voice as he accepted her request to stay the night. Looking about his eyes explored her apartment.

Her eyes lit up as he said yes, she took his hand and began to guide him to her bedroom. The apartment wasn't that fancy, although it was a lot more nicer than some he'd seen. She had a large bedroom, an office and a large living room with a separate kitchen and dinning room. It was like a house the amount of space she had to herself.

Guiding him into the bedroom, she didn't turn the light on as she stood by her massive bed. She began to unfasten her dress in such a rush, that she fell over into him, staring up at him with a blush on her face. She was readying herself for 'a good night' yet she had no idea he didn't think of her like that, to him she was a child? She was only 14 after all.

With his hand taken and him being pulled beyond the thresh hold of her front door. Being lead through the house and into the bedroom where he could see her bed. Kaji then tilted his head to the right looking over the bedroom with a gulp hitting him. Knowing Asuka was aggressive he did not know her to be active in such a manner but then she was not Japanese like him and come from a culture very different.

Feeling his arms catching Asuka as she fell into him he smiled softly giving a small nod before he spoke. "You should be careful when..." He then noticed her clothing was in the process of being removed. He shook his head a little as his arms caressed her waist. "While jumping up and down on the bed while getting ready for it."

Kaji then leaned his forehead to her own as his hands supported her body as he laid her upon the foot of her bed standing over her looking down at her but keeping his focus to her eyes. "You know, Nerv may not like this."

"I don't care" she whispered quietly... staring up at him with wide eyes as she let her head rest against the soft silk bedding. "I.. I'm legal... in Germany.. atleast... and I know what I am doing.. n.. not being used by you.. s.s...so..we..we're all right?" she asked, face turning red and her voice cracking into a whisper. She was nervous, shy about it all.

"Well that is true and in Rome do as the Romans would do." Kaji replied in a confident tone as he turned his back to the bed and straightened his collar. He wanted to see how much she wanted this from him so he was going to drag out her aggressive side if he could.

"Still not like you to sound so timid, what is it that you want from me that is legal in Germany, Asuka?" Stepping off to the door he smirks. "German ladies are known for taking what they want after all."

"I... erm.. I.." she bit her lip, she wasn't defiantly going to be very aggressive, she was shy... this was sex after all! She bit her lip, gulped and then straightened her back..

"I.. I want you ... " she told him firmly "I want you.. and me.. to... have... sex.." she said it, taking a deep breath and repeating. "I want to have sex with you"

The prodding and the poking he was giving pushed her up to do it. "I'm legal for it... and. I.. I..erm.. " she blushed even more "I love you" she whispered the words

"You want me...?" Kaji was in a bit of shock. Asuka was a young woman and might have been playing with him or being overly flirty without knowing but with her words and secondary actions after the fact blew him away.

"If this is what you want, how could I turn down a request from a pretty lady who is destined to save the world." His tone once again confident as he pulled at his collar. Turning back to the bed his legs spread at the width of his shoulders as his fingers start undoing his buttons one at a time. Wanting to see how playful she was going to be. If he was going to do this he should make it something she would enjoy and remember.

She stared at him as he began to undress. Watching the buttons on his shirt be removed one by one, she was turning darker shade of crimson with every button. There was no way she'd keep up her playfulness or her strong exterior. It was already out the window.

Blushing deep red, she bit her lip as she shuffled up the bed enough to lay against the pillows and took off the dress; laying there in the simple black lace underwear she'd bought online.

Pulling his over shirt now unbuttoned and his undershirt off and over his head with a single motion Kaji leans back with both hands behind his head for a moment as he looks down at Asuka. He quickly pondered the black lace and if this was indeed her plan all along.

"Will you come and help me with my belt?" Kaji asked as he reached down with his right hand tugging to loosen the belt that held his slacks but looked to have gotten stuck. Awaiting her help he kept his eyes upon her with his free hand motioning her closer until her could pet his hand through her red hair.

Nervously she moved to the edge of the bed and sat on the edge. Ever so slowly and very nervously she tried to unfasten his belt. She was failing so badly, her hands shaking so much she couldn't even get it off the first hook. His right hand caressed her cheek softly before trailing under her chin to lift her gaze to his own as with her help and his left hand he was able to undo the belt.

"There we go. They can get stuck from time to time." Kaji then took his right hand his fingers trailing over her lips as he slowly undoes his pants showing his colourful crimson and black silken boxers. "What do you know about this my dear? I want to make remember this night with shudders of pleasure and a mind filled with nirvana."

Looking up at him as he stroked her chin and hair, she opened her mouth slowly "I.. I.. I've read a bit.. I.. I dont know.. much.. I admit" she bit her lip and looked up again, nervously leaving her eyes on his happy trail for a moment before up at his eyes. Was she really going to do this? Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, it hurt

"Then let us begin with a few basics." His hands took each of her own and pulled her to her knee's as his lips captured her own in a deep and passionate kiss. With her lips locked to his own his fingers trailed down the sides of her neck to her shoulders slowly tracing over her skin. Kaji was going to have to show Asuka by doing better then explaining.

She was kissing him! She was kissing Saji! Damn it felt so good. She was drunk as a skunk but her mind felt clearer than it ever had. Every touch with his fingers made her twitch and shudder.

"Kaji" she whimpered quietly into his lips as she breathed for a moment

"Yes, Asuka." His paused the kiss for the moment tugging at her bottom lip with his own. His fingers now trailing down her shoulders to her sides enjoying the touch of her soft skin and curves.

"No.. dont stop" she asked and her own hands reached up to pull him closer, the pulling of her lip made a moan release from her lips she did not realise she could make. The bed between her legs was already dampening where she was knelt

His right hand lead Asuka's fingers to the rim of his boxers as his left caressed her bottom before grasping her ass with a wanting grip. His eyes looking down at the young woman before him as his right hand lead her fingers into peeling down his boxers. Kaji was almost posing before Asuka showing her the man she wants and all he has for her.

"Now, let us make this last." His left hand slides around her hip and brushes against her inner thigh before petting her with two fingers.

Staring so closely at his... his... thing... she could smell the sweat and its natural smell. Biting her lip, she was dark red and would stay like this for a long time.

It was stranger than the one she had imagined in her head, the dreams she had, but... it was what she imagined a dick would look like.

"Can.. can. you.. .put.. it in me... right now? I.. I.. I really w...w..wa..want.. want .it" she bit her lip nervously looking up at him as she moaned, her chest arching forward as her mouth opened slightly to let the moan out with his fingers teasing it out.

"You know if I do that it might hurt." Kaji warned as he caressed her cheek with his right hand before pushing her upon her back. Crawling upon the foot of the bed he places soft kisses upon her foot trailing slowly up her leg with nibbles and kisses to her skin. His gaze looking up her body calculating his next move with each reaction from her body.

"I dont care" she whispered "you'll never hurt me.." she smiled as his hand touched her cheek. As he crawled up and she slowly laid back on the bed, staring up at him and letting him kiss her skin; the tingling all over her body made her feel so..so..so good...

"Hurry up please... I.. I feel like I'm going to explode" she whimpered, touching between her legs gently

"If you wish." Kaji replied as he tugged her panties down her legs with a rough touch from his hands before leaning over her. His left hand grasping his harden cock pressing the tip between her wet lips. His eyes locking with her own before he caught her lips in a heated kiss right as he thrust his manhood deep within her body.

"Giving a small grunt against her lips his hands lifted her hips to meet his own once more as he goes slowly but with the full length making sure she could handle her request.

Feeling the cold air touch her crotch, she whimpered quietly and bit her lip. Her crotch was bushy with the red/ginger hair, with everything perfect about her, she seemed to have not thought about trimming down there, as if it never occurred to her.

Watching him place it there, she looked up to his eyes, and her mouth opened slowly as he began to enter her. "Oh... oh" she started then began to make a single long 'ahoh' noise. When he was finally inside her, fully, she had lifted her back up off the bed with her elbows on the bed and her eyes had rolled back.

"Durch die Götter, das ist verdammt erstaunlich" she whimpered.

(Translation): "By the gods, this is amazing"

"Warum habe ich das noch nie getan. Ich liebe dich Kaji, ich liebe dich! Bitte, fick mich" She spoke in German, forgetting her Japanese for him.

(Translation): "Why have i never done this before. I love you Kaji, I love you! please, fuck me!"

Kaji could only grin at hearing the flattering words of the young woman in his grasp even if he could only understand about eighty percent of it the other twenty percent was easily conveyed by how her body accepted his own. Grasping her ankles with both hands he caresses down her legs as he continued to fuck Asuka with long and meaningful strokes with his hips hitting her own with each thrust.

His gaze looking into her eyes before leaning over her pinning her legs to the bed folding her at the waist slightly to capture her lips into his own into a fiery kiss once more. He was not one to talk to much in the act of making passionate love leaving to his body to do all the talking.

Whimpering with every thrust, she was swearing cursing and outright blaspheming in her own language. Her long red hair stuck to her body as she was coated in a thick layer of swear. The kissing was not enough to shut her up as she moaned loudly, way too loudly if they were not alone in her place.

Although the neighbours would defiantly hear them. She bucked her hips without realising it, trying to get him deeper inside her. "Please.. Kaji!" she whimpered in Japanese now, taking control of herself a little, but it wasn't for much time, with her ankles around her neck, she was agile and flexible; she was a 14 year old girl after all.

"Please... I cant take it anymore, I need to.. release.. I .. I.. it is building up inside me" she whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Oh ... KAJI!" she screamed his name as her body seemed to shake violently for a few shudders then she leaned forward, biting into his neck to quell her scream inside her, She came for the first time with him inside her, and it was glorious.

She fell back panting, shaking still from the after feelings. She had clamped down on him inside her, milking him and if he came inside her, she wouldn't have let go of him, forcing him to keep it inside her.

Pressing his lips against Asuka neck pressing soft kisses against her skin after her orgasm caused her to twist under his grasp. Leaning up he slides his hands down her inner thighs as he sits between her legs. His gaze looking down to her eyes before looking down her sweat glazed body enjoying watching her body react to the passionate sex that was still to be played.

"So ready to enjoy more." Kaji whispered softly as he leaned back down to grasp her earlobe with his lips. Understanding her body was still new to this kind of exercise his cock was still hard and throbbing within her body.

Trailing his fingers around her belly button with one hand and grasping her left breast catching her harden nipple between his fingers before catching her nipple between his lips as he pulls her from the bed unto his lap to rock his hips under her own.

Twitching at the touches to her body in post orgasm, she juddered and shook with each sensation.

When pulled into his arms, she moaned loudly; the cock going deeper inside her again.

"I.. I cant.. I.. I cant.. take anymore" she whimpered, almost crying. "It..it is too much..I.. I came Kaji, I've came and.. you made me. Oh I love you so much Kaji" she whimpered into his shoulders, now actually crying with happiness.

"Will you stay with me forever?" she asked quietly into his ear. "And.. never... be with anyone else.. but me?" she added, the young innocent girl now attached to him by more than body, even if he wanted it or not.

"Of course." That was all Kaji could say to Asuka as he could feel her tears now touching his shoulder. His arms embraced her close to his body as she was sat in his lap. Giving her a few moments to let her tears pass he laid her upon the bed and kissed her lips softly and with a loving embrace before laying beside her his face half way into the pillow looking to Asuka.

Asuka kissed him back as they lay back, curling up into his arms as she embraced him in her sleep. She slept for the first time in years without nightmares, calmly resting. He had been told and had seen the video footage of her mumbling, her nightmares, her lack of sleeping most nights. However right there and then; she was like a young girl all over again, perfectly sleeping.


	5. New Tests

**New Tests**

The next morning however, she was ill. The booze had gone right to her head the night before and now, her head was pounding. When he woke, she was gone, however the line of cum from him inside her dribbling along the floor to her en suite bathroom was obvious in the dribble patterns.

She had almost crawled to the toilet and he'd find her laid there, head in the bowl and having puked several times. She'd never got THAT drunk.

Kaji arms sprawling out to each side as he sat up and awaken from his slumber. Looking over to where he figured where Asuka would be laying he tilted his head as his eyes followed her trail when left crossing the room.

"Alright." Pushing himself from the bedding he stands shaking out his legs looking to the window.

"Another morning. All will be right in the world." With a smile on his lips he made his way to the bathroom where he witnessed her getting over her wild evening seeing the world, sharing a drink and warm company.

"Kaji" she smiled softly up at him. "I'm fine" she whispered, "I'm sorry" she added and looked to the bath. "Want to bath together?"

Listening to her he gave a small chuckle. "Sure thing, Asuka. Might need to drink a little more water when you have a hangover." Stepping over Kaji plugs the bath and begins to run some water making sure it was nice and hot.

"I feel like shit" she whispered and laughed softly. "but we had a good night" she grinned. Bathing and dressing in a rather girly dress, she sat at the breakfast table drinking her hot tea and having breakfast. Having made them both breakfast.

"I can't wait to spend more time with you, now we're officially dating, I'm going to be bragging to everyone..." she grinned, the grin never leaving her face since waking up to see him cuddling her.

After the bath Kaji enjoyed the breakfast in which Asuka had prepared for them. Listening to her as she bounced about getting dressed then eating then the inevitable phone call that he knew one of them would get this morning. He had been in the know of this day's event but did not know which day it would be.

However, her dreams of the day would be broken when she got the phone call. Walking over and putting the phone to her ear, she smiled and then nodded to herself then sighed.

Turning to him, she sighed again "We cannot go out and hang out today.." she then grinned again. "Because their letting me pilot my Evangelion today!" she giggled.

"That is good news, that means more development into the Evangelion project." Kaji replied a he took the dishes to the kitchen sink washing them off before stacking them in the rack. "This is also another chance for you to beat your own records and own the day."

He knew from time to time Asuka seemed to struggle in earlier trials when she and her Eva could not synchronise at the levels expected from N.E.R.V.. He knew the pain and anger it had drove Asuka to and the sadness that followed. He could only hope things go well this day for her. She is one important young lady and even his life will depend on her if the Angels arrive.

With the dishes washed off Kaji makes his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. He would return to his apartment before heading into his appointment later today to clean up a bit more. The client today is not alright with his scruffy face demanding him be more proper and prompt.

Grinning as she went with him to the base, she was excited and giddy about being able to fight and train in the EVA for real.

When she got all hooked up and kitted out, she waved at him before getting into the EVA. Breathing in the LCL, she enjoyed this feeling around her more than anything. It was just as enjoyable as being around Kaji, well, until she found the pleasure of sex.

"We have a problem" The tech spoke and signalled the people over, not making too much fuss so the NERV inspectors didn't notice.

"Her sync level has dropped substantially. Last night it was near 78%, now it is down at 42... she can still fight and use the EVA, but it isn't going to react as well as she is used to"

They looked to Kaji, not knowing what happened other than him going out with her to eat.

"Anything you think could have done this?"

"Hmm, I do not know. Asuka has had troubles before. She will get past them with a little time. As for last night I think she enjoyed it all but it might have broken her focus slightly." Kaji replied as his eyes scanned over the monitors. She has done worse in the past when it come synchronisation ratio but when pushed and put under stress she thrived in the heat of conflict. Kaji then smiled softly as he looked to the programmer. "Let us see what she would do in the combat simulation. Kaiju test 003."

The programmer looked to Kaji shaking his head. "Sir, this is not a good idea with the ratio so low."

"We all know the angels will be much worse then a Kaiju. If one attacked right now would she be able to push past her distractions and survive and thus saving mankind." Kaji replied with a confident tone in his voice as he posed like Captain Morgan with his foot on a chair.

"We are here to test the combat capabilities of our pilots and the Eva or should you wish me to explain to Ikari that Germany has pushed the time table back and closer to the danger line?"

"Alright, Kaiju test 003 activated." The crowd at the desk repeat a few times as the simulation begins with Godzilla and Slantern tearing apart the geo-front in Tokyo 3.

"Asuka, keep your focus. Remember you are the woman destined to save mankind from the angels." Kaji called out over the communications system.

Smirking to herself,as she heard him tell her they were going test the combat programs. Grinning. She relaxed out her shoulders and got ready, the link felt a little sluggish but she went forward as usual.

"This one is for you my love!" she called out down the link and ran ahead at the two enemies

The fighting went just as it always did although fighting in the real thing felt perfect. She groaned in pleasure as she fought, it was a very similar to her moan the night before.

She moved around the large underground training area firing the blank weapons in the simulated data passed to her screen however she was moving in real life.

She did pretty well defeating both enemies as usual, and when over, she was skipping the EVA Around. Kneeling down in front of the control tower, its hands grabbed the glass gently.

"Did I do well Kaji?" she grinned through the link, although the EVA's face stared right through the glass.

Kaji watched as the test moved forward and the Eva did as it always did. Asuka and the Evangelion won the battle. Turning to the staff Kaji bowed at the waist showing off slightly before standing tall with his signature smile. "Pressure can do amazing things. Raise a Sync ratio and make diamonds."

Hearing Asuka through the communication Kaji gave a thumbs up, "You performed perfectly as you should have. Good Job, Asuka."

The staff continued to run the data from the simulation as Kaji took his leave of the room heading down to the launch bay where they keep the Evangelion locked down between test. Kaji was still trying to figure some things out about the unit because everything was not adding up in his mind. He knew about the accident at N.E.R.V. in Tokyo 3 with the test type and knew something was a miss with the units.

Leaning against the wall he awaited the victorious red head near the bridge watching as the crew prepared for extraction for when the Eva arrived. Striding into the holding point, The EVA locked into place as she relaxed back into the seat.

Coming out of the plug, she was dripping with LCL and had a towel around her neck and shoulders. She giggled to herself as she saw Kaji and dipped over to him. "Did I kick ass or what?!" she laughed softly and jumped into his arms, leaning up as if to kiss him but she was too short, he would have to lean down and kiss her but there were lots of people around them so it might not be the best thing to do

Catching Asuka in his arms Kaji smiled softly seeing her leaning up for the kiss he leaned down placing a kiss to her lips before he gave his answer. "You did kick a lot of butt. You need to be challenged so you can push yourself." Wrapping his right arm around her waist he gave a thumbs up to the techs before leading Asuka from the bay to the medical facility where she has to do her after combat medical.

Smiling as the people stared at them for a moment before looking busy when they kissed, Asuka was chuckling as she nodded. "I kicked ass and then some!"

"It was easy" she played it off, even though she was clearly having some difficulty during it.

"Indeed you did." Kaji replied as they made way to the medical facility. The Kaiju program was an earlier testing program pitting the pilot against some of the worlds best known monsters and she defeated them with little ease.

She was lead to get her medical, changing out of her plug suit and into the medical gown where she would now spend the next two hours in scanners, being poked by doctors in every orifice and giving blood, urine and stool samples.

Dropping Asuka off at the medical facility Kaji then went outside to enjoy the setting sun. Pondering on the eventful day with all of the highs and lows of the last twenty four hours. For Kaji the new day begun as the sun set and darkness filled the sky until the lights of the cosmos shined down on the world. "I wonder what will come of this new day. The cosmos... we being so small and so unique."


	6. First Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get AU, Enjoy!

 

**First Angel**

When she was finished, she was allowed to go home, but Kaji was made aware of Asuka's changes while fighting in the real EVA.

"We found a heightened amount of adrenaline still in her system, as well as several more compounds stimulated during combat, they have lingered longer than during the training but this can also be due to it being inside the real EVA, we'll work on monitoring her. The main thing we found was semen inside her vaginal tract... " The doctor pushed up her glasses and gave Kaji a quick glare but soon disappeared.

"If Miss Langley is to partake in the bodily contact, protection is to be used, make sure the one or others she is currently dating or doing this with are aware of this. The worst thing we want is for her to become pregnant during training, it will most likely put her out of action for a while AND we would have to forcibly abort the child; it would also affect her hormones which would mess with the sync ratio..." The doctor did not explicitly blame Kaji, but as her current guardian, she was making him aware; although she did made that glare at him and knew it was him.

"I am not going to do a DNA test to find out who the other person is, but they should be made aware of the situation" she added and left.

At home, Asuka was lounging in the bath, reading through a book, she cooked herself dinner and then tried to sleep, but couldn't due to the action she'd fought during the day. She texted Kaji asking him to come over for a fuck, but did not get a reply; it disappointed her as she was so jacked up by the fight, but she knew she couldn't keep doing it so tried to sleep.

The next few weeks had her doing more and more tests, Unit 02 was almost ready and so was its pilot.

"Kaji!" she gasped loudly, laying under him as they had sex, she had begged him for it, she needed it right now after the stressful week she'd been having. She bit, clawed and scraped along his skin. She let him take her to the ends of the known universe and back during the early night in his apartment. Whimpering as she was growing close to climaxing, there was a call on their phones at the exact same time; this wasn't a normal call, the ring tone was specific.

"We have an angel" the voice on Kaji's phone spoke, laying on the bed twitching, Asuka wanted to finish up, she was covered in sweat and needy. She begged him to come back to bed for five minutes, stating she '...was so close.. I only need a little more, I want to feel you inside me again!' but they had to go NOW. A car was on its way to pick them up.

"Well, the wrath of god does not wait for men." Kaji muttered as he was getting dressed in a hurry to report to the N.E.R.V. centre for the operation versus the incoming angel combatant. Over the last few months many secrets have been falling into his lap. The more he learnt the more he feared man over the angels. Powerful forces and the truth behind the Evangelion not so humble beginnings. Secrets he had to keep from even the ones he loves for their own protection.

She would have to shower and dress before they arrived, grumbling like a petulant child, she showered and only just got dressed when the car arrived; taken to the base along secret tunnels, she was changing into the plug suit in the back of the car, the driver and the guard in the front seat avoiding looking back or in the mirror as Asuka changed in the back right beside Kaji.

She wasn't talking to him, obviously grumpy about what state she'd been left in by their interrupted love making. When they got to the exit, she jumped out and onto a golf caddy, taken right to the plug, she began to get prepped up.

Within ten minutes she was on the surface, rifle in hands and walking slowly through the city as it was being evacuated.

The image of the angel on the screen looked like a monkey, it walked on two legs but was hunched, covered in fur or hair and a single eye in the middle of its head blinked.

"Moving to position" she explained as she moved

"Mr. Ryoji you cannot just come upon the operations deck when ever you feel like it." Words that Kaji was getting very use to hearing but it did not stop him from witnessing history as it happened. Leaning against the wall he did stand away and out of the way. It was show time. Many worries running in his mind but not a time to show anyone. The fight for humanity continues and he is but a spectator.

Watching the figure in the distance, Asuka was smirking to herself, she'd do it! She'd kill an angel. Sure the Japanese kid had killed one already, making himself down in history but no one expected one to arrive here. Did it know about the EVA's? Possibly. That did not matter now, what mattered was making herself higher than that brat third child. She did not even know his name yet.

"Unit 02, move in with Pattern Tango" Her commander spoke over the link, she nodded and added

"Yes Sir, moving in, Pattern Tango". Pattern Tango was an initial attack manoeuvre, to load different magazines into the rifle and take shots from a distance to figure out the weakness and then move in. She switched to a building and pulled the charging handle of her rifle, firing the real thing felt beautiful, the recoil moving entire body, or that of the EVA, resonating inside the LCL. She felt the rifle as if it was in her real hands.

The first magazine was standard Full Metal Jacket, it failed to do anything as it resonated in the air and shattered a few meters away. "So that's an Absolute Terror field" she smirked, a real one... not the one's the scientists were trying to generate. The angel did not stop its slow movement as choppers around it kept eyes on it.

Moving to the next building, she loaded another magazine, the cartages the size of minivans as she loaded Armour Piercing. It did better, the A.T Field glared brighter but did not fail. She continued to move in a semi circle as she loaded magazine after magazine into her rifle and the angel. Anti Armour, Uranium Core, Incendiary, White Phosphorous. Nothing was getting through.

"Negative on Tango, Suggestion Patter Gamma" she smirked, the commander instantly slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Negative, Close Quarters is dangerous" he hissed. "Pattern Charlie" he added and she sighed. Moving to a nearby weapon store, she pulled out the rocket launcher and placed it on her shoulder. Firing the rocket, it hit the A.T field and... nothing. Even a bunker buster wouldn't penetrate it.

"Command, they hit this thing with a N2 mine in Japan, I'm not doing shit to it... Pattern Gamma?!" she demanded, the commander looked to the side and began to discuss with his aides.

"Ah.. fuck this" she snarled and dashed forward, firing the rifle at it.

"Unit 02... stand down! Return to Position!" they hissed, but she wasn't stopping, running head long at the angel. Slowly it raised its hand and she saw it coming before anyone did, darting to the side and running down another line of skyscrapers, the street she'd been running down was vaporised as it fired some sort of laser. She ran through the dust and fire and felt it burn her skin through the LCL, she had never felt real pain like this and... and...

...she loved it. Almost snarling, she dodged several more attacks as it moved in slow movements. Dodging the attacks, she got close and threw her spent rifle at it before running into the A.T field, she hit it like a brick wall and began to claw at it, she was meters from the beast and it did not care, simply staring at the machine clawing at the A.T field.

"Alright you shit head" she jumped back and raised her hands above her head. Her knives disengaged and she began to slash at the field, she made small cuts but they healed back up, like a slashing water.

"Fucking... die already!" she hissed and then realised the beast was... laughing? A small mouth was moving under the large red eye.

She jumped back and then to the side, but not in time for the blast. The blast had simply generated in front of her, tearing through her left side and vaporised her left arm. Screaming in pain, she grabbed her left arm in the pod as the Eva fell to the floor. The creature walked up to her, standing over her and raised its foot, beginning to stamp on her.

"Asuka! Get up!" the commander called out, using her name not her code name which he should. There was no camera feed from the inside of the pod but Asuka could be heard screaming, screaming like a girl who'd had her arm vaporised and was being stamped on. The right arm raised its blade and stabbed the creature in the thigh, it stepped back and then kicked her in the stomach so hard it sent her flying through the air. She crashed through several buildings and came to a stop on the floor.

'ALERT! Power Cable Removal. Battery Power initiated' came the alert in red on the screens. The cable had severed as she was kicked. She had 5 minutes. She got up slowly, looking back and then dashed and hid behind a sky scraper. Through the audio link, Asuka could be heard weeping quietly, whimpering like a hurt dog.

"Asuka... you need to fight it... you can win" the commander was trying to get her to fight but failing. The beast could be heard moving closer to her and she dashed from building to building as it stalked her, the timer was running out quickly as she hid. It was down to two and a half minutes.

When the beast found her, it beat her hard, smashing its hands into her and crushing armour, even severing the two knife holders on her back. There was a point when everyone had just realised she wouldn't come out of it, she'd snapped under the pain and pressure, when the EVA grabbed the beast by its neck while being beaten again, and turned its head.

"You wont kill me!" came a scream through the audio and the EVA launched its knife into the beasts face, having kept hold of the knife all this time. The Beast stopped as the red orb cracked, then the EVA and the Angel disappeared in an explosion.

Cameras finally found Unit 2 and Asuka 20 minutes later and recovery teams got her out 1 hour later. She was rushed to the infirmary and when Kaji would see her, she was all cheery and gun ho.

"You see how I kicked its arse?! I am the very best! No one can beat me!" she grinned. Kaji was handed a file stating Asuka needed to see a therapist about what happened, and had been scheduled to see one. She was clearly repressing what happened and this was not good.


	7. Post Battle Assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posts by me recently, been creating my own original content and working on a lot of other work such as a possible Ghostwriting job AND a lot of new short stories available on my website. You should go check it out. Also be ready for a new set of fan fics being posted to here as I'm currently getting paid for a commission! So enjoy some new one's coming up soon!

**Post Battle Assessment**

"Good luck, Asuka." Kaji muttered knowing that she could not actually hear his words. The battle between Asuka and the Angel was about to begin and mankind itself is the defended. Many of the security protocols have already been activated and the city quickly abandoned for shelters from the soon to be devastated wasteland.

As the battle begun Kaji watched as the Eva did as commanded and her pilot listening to the S.O.P. and the faulty guidelines for dealing with the threat as learnt from the Eva Unit One in the battle against the Angel in Tokyo Three. Still he was nothing but s spectator now. If he spoke out they would have him removed from the command deck and he would lose the safe view of the battle raging.

However this is not Tokyo Three? Kaji pondered to himself and the Angels have been wanting to get into Tokyo Three for some reason, some secret they want either uncovered or returned. Still he pondered why here? Could it be with something he is suppose to receive in a few days and transport to Ikari in Japan?

He snapped back to the situation with Asuka screaming from the attacked that removed the arm from the Eva. The sensory output of the Evangelion to the pilot being the curse and the blessing the unit grants the pilot and at this moment he knew from the studies Asuka was physically alright but the sensory output to her brain was as if she lost her arm.

He had to have faith in Asuka's abilities to overcome. He has seen her stumble and fall and get right back up showing the world how strong she really was. Then her outburst a few moments later followed by the bright light when the explosion rocked the area signifying the death of the Angel or at least what the experts are now calling it.

When the door unlocked on the command deck Kaji took his leave giving a small salute to the commander before he stepping out. Shaking his head Kaji made his way to the Medical Facility waiting room. He wanted to be there to support Asuka after he ordeal with the Angel. The trauma of feeling likes one's arm has been destroyed even though it was still there. Fighting in the Eva is more mental trauma then physical.

The wait took a while since the doctors had to scan, prod and poke Asuka after every battle and every test of the Evangelion. Reading the file on Asuka he gave a nod to the doctor noticing the scheduled meeting and gave a nod. Giving Asuka a smile as she come at him with the sounds of triumph escaping her in every word.

"It was a hard fought victory Asuka, you did very well. Let us get you something to eat. You will need your strength." Kaji was worried about Asuka but he could not show it or she would start to question him. He wanted her to keep her proud outlook even though the doctor wants her checked for mental illness due to the Evangelion Project. He knows of her horrible past and her pursuit to be the best in the world.

Placing an arm around her waist he pulled Asuka close to give her a hug as with his free hand he gave the doctor a wave to signify him taking Asuka away. This is the reason he wants her to know this world she is fighting to save. She fights the will of god...She fights to prevent the world from falling into silence.

"Are you sure you are feeling well?" Kaji questioned as he lead Asuka out to his car. He was going to take her out once more for some dinner, she deserved so much more for what she did. He was ready to listen since they where now alone once more. He wants to be someone she can openly speak to about all of this. He wanted to know it was alright for her to be herself with him.

Asuka was glad the way that Kaji was treating her, he wasn't being overly worried and had clearly trusted her to win. That made her smile, knowing she did well and getting praised for it. She had already been told off for disobeying orders but then being congratulated on the kill.

The hug was nice, being close to Kaji always made Asuka feel nice inside, warm and safe. Her left arm, the one that had been mentally vaporised slowly moved and pressed against his side. The brain was still realising that she had an arm there. She tried to grip his side with it but failed to do so, her fingers unmoving.

"I would love some dinner, I am starving" she explained, looking to the doctors who were nodding, Kaji had a high clearance level to take care of Asuka so even if they wanted to keep her in for longer, he could still take her.

"I feel a little sick, my left arm feels numb and I, well, can't grip with it. I... I have been hurt in the EVA before but, that... it was different" she went quiet. 'it was different because she could have died'.

Showering to get all the LCL out of her hair, she struggled with the soap in her left hand and she asked Kaji to help her dress and dry herself, as her left arm hung limp by her side and she had to force it to even lift it up. It would be some time before that hand ever reacted normally again. With her left arm in a white medical sling, she had dressed in to one of the dresses she kept on base to change in to when she was finished with missions.

The city was still being filled again by the people, there was smoke in the distance as fire crews cleaned up the crater now in the outskirts of Berlin's city core. Nothing serious had been hit, only offices and skyscrapers, at least three blocks square damage.

Had people died because of her fear? Had people died because she had been too scared to fight it face to face and had fled several times.

There was a loud bang and Asuka jumped almost a foot in the air, letting out a frightened yelping scream, she gripped on to Kaji's shoulder. Someone had slammed their car door a little too hard when getting their shopping out and it had frightened Asuka so much she was almost whimpering, face pressed against his arm.

"Kaji... I... I'm sorry" she whispered. She did not look down but had felt it going down her leg, people around them gave the pair a wide berth as the pool of urine seeped around her. Asuka had pissed herself in fright.

Something was defiantly wrong with her after that fight.


	8. Evening Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say that on top of Chapter 9, I have another 13K of Roleplay to convert into plot. Hope you enjoy this. Unfortunately the RP partner has had a lot of RL troubles and the Roleplay has stalled a lot, Hopefully by the time I get to the next few chapters released we'll be back to RP'ing. He is a great roleplayer and I miss him.

 

**Evening Out**

Kaji could tell something was wrong with Asuka. She was not just being playful when she wanted him to join her in the shower or to help her dress. Her mind is not letting her control her arm. Could it be an affect from the Evangelion and the battle she fought earlier? Something might be affecting the nervous system. It will be something he will report in shortly hoping the damage only temporary. He did not know how much more of N.E.R.V. she could handle this day especially how it has all played out.

Taking Asuka into the world. The world she is bound to save, the world she looks upon as being so foreign. Pulling into a parking spot Kaji turned off his car and made his way around to get her door. He enjoyed treating Asuka with special care and this meal together is to reinforce her feeling not only for him but the world.

The streets did refill and life for millions moved forward as they have after many conflicts in the history of Berlin. The scream alarmed Kaji as his gaze quickly searched the area and then looked to Asuka. There she was now scared and embarrassed. Kaji shook his head as he cupped the left side of her cheek in his right hand and spoke in a calm tone.

"Asuka, you are here with me. You are safe. Let us go and get you a new dress at the shop. My treat."

The look of fright upon her face sadden Kaji but he was not going to show it. Not now. Not when she needs him to be the calm suave guy she loves. Taking her to the dress shop up the street from the cafe he lead her inside his finger still petting her cheek trying to give her comfort.

"Hello, I am in need of a dress to fit my lovely lady here. She has had a long day." Kaji then gave her size to the elder woman behind the counter as he lead Asuka into the bathroom where he closed the door behind them getting some towels and soaping them up.

"Asuka, we will need to have you speak to the doctor about the arm and this fear. You do not need to fear however. We all know you are brave." Cleaning her up he washed her legs after peeling off her socks and shoes.

Asuka had stayed near him the entire time, she did not say anything when he spoke and offered to take her to get a dress. She nodded slowly and when taken to the bathroom, she bit her lip; obviously she was trying not to be upset and it was hard for her not to be.

"I... I am not scared..." she mumbled quietly, looking away as he cleaned her up like some... child. "And I'm not speaking to a doctor. They will stop me from going out, make me take drugs again, like they did before the EVA project; I had to stop taking them because if affected my sync rate" she admitted and sighed.

A minute passed and knock sounded at the door and Kaji slide his credit card under the door. "Also a nice pair of sandal. This is a date night. Thank you." Hearing the woman call the new dress is hanging outside the door Kaji smiled and pulled Asuka in for a tender kiss. "I am here for you. Let us go out on this date and fear not."

When she was cleaned up and dressed. Asuka stared at herself in the mirror and smiled nervously to herself. He picked a nice dress.

"I would like to go out on this date with you" she nodded to him and bit her lip as she walked with him, making sure to use her left hand; trying her best to make it grip his hand with some tightness to show she did not need a doctor but it was clear she did.

Arriving at the local diner they where going to enjoy a meal together Kaji smiled, his hand holding hers as he lifted it to his lips kissing softly.

"I hope you enjoy some Texan Style food." Opening the door to the establishment Kaji escorted Asuka in like a lady should be. Giving a wave to the waiter they are quickly sat. Kaji knew a few contacts here and there so getting reservations at a place like this was of little effort.

As they are seated he waits for Asuka to be seated first before sitting at her side smiling softly as he speaks confidently.

"You look stunning. Even if you are so troubled my dear." Kaji knew she was trying to hide her physical distress from him as well as her mental trauma. She was still developing who she is to become in the world. He knew the Angels would not come forever and she would thrive in the world atop a platform leading by example. Still every great leader is drowned in sorrows and mistakes that has left scars upon the very soul.

Soon the waiter arrived and Kaji gave his order then looked to Asuka for her to order her own and he sat there with her in quiet. He was giving her the company she seeks from him and the silent friendship only someone who knows ones deepest secrets. It was his job to know such things in the world of secrets and darkness he hopes never to let Asuka witness outside her duty as a protector of mankind.

At diner, she held onto her knife loosely, it fell out of her grip several times and she couldn't cut her meal, however this didn't stop her trying, she kept on attempting until she threw the knife away in rage, swearing so profusely in German that a couple a few tables over stared at them with agape mouths

As dinner went forward Kaji could see the struggles Asuka had with her meal but he knew if he helped it would injure her pride and he knew she was proud event to a fault at times. When she snapped Kaji quickly moved to capture her lips with his own kissing her even if she wished to continue in anger his right hand waving off the spectators. They knew not her troubles after all.

Giving a moment for the fiery redhead to calm down he broke the kiss from her lips as his hand was placed firmly upon her breast over her heart. "Asuka, my dear. I am here there is no reason to worry." Leaning in close to her right ear he whispered. "Let me help you, let us figure out to fix this. I do not want to see you in fear. In sadness. You are a fine young woman with much to do in this world. Trust me to protect you from the doctors who would do other then help you as you protect me from the angels who would destroy me."

Placing a small peck right below her earlobe as he sat back up his knife coming over to cut her steak for her with a smile upon his lips as he still leaned in close knowing she needed him like this in this time. He only hopes he can help her recover from this set back and she can continue being the proud warrior princess she is.

As he kissed her, it did shut her up from swearing, and looking down at the table as he cut her steak for her, she let him do it without saying anything; just being near him was enough.

Kissing his lip back as he finished cutting it up, she smiled softly as she ate with her fork. She did not get herself as drunk as their last date, she drank a little and kept close to him

"Thank you Kaji… for… earlier…" she whispered quietly. "I'm… I'm fine… about the Angel. I… I wasn't scared at all." She lied, she wasn't fine and she had been scared. "It just… hurt my arm" she sighed and held her left arm in her hand, tightening her hand around it but felt nothing. "Its like it doesn't exist "

"Are you sure? I feel something different watching you, Asuka. It is not weakness to speak of fear and pain. Your sync told you you lost your arm and your mind reacted. I watched the monitors as I watched you be the hero you are." Kaji spoke calmly as he leaned forward his elbows on the table as he looked deep into her eyes scruffy chin resting upon his hands. "Or you just want me to grow old and wither away in worry."

She sat with him, eating quietly as he looked and spoke to her. "I… I'm fine." she lied, looking down at her hand as she continued to try and open and close her hand on her lap.

"I'm not a hero" she whispered quietly. "I'm just a kid they found could connect with an EVA, sure, I've been bred by my family to be the best, but then what am I? Just an experiment? I didn't even know who my father was, my genes are from some unknown perfect specimen" she sighed quietly and looked away.

Rising from his seat Kaji waved to the waiter for the check. It seemed his lady scared the man off with the recent outburst. Kaji's little fiery redhead can bring the fear in man as well as the enemy she fight in battle. He is very proud of her but it hurts him deeply that she would hide things from him even if it is almost plain as day that she is in physical and mental distress.

"Here you go, Mr. Ryoji." The waiter spoke up him looking to Asuka as he spoke and with Kaji placing the cash upon the plate with the tip the waiter took his leave. "Thank you for coming in tonight. Please enjoy your evening."

Kaji smiled and gave a nod as he reached a hand to Asuka, "We will, thank you." Kaji looked back to Asuka.

"Are you ready my dear? We could still catch the meteor shower and the light of the light of Venus shines upon the world." Kaji was a man who enjoyed natures wonders even if not many people knew about his garden and star gazing. It might be a gentle shift for them both from the steel and danger of the world they live to see something much calmer and different. Besides he needed to do some watering and Asuka might enjoy his apartment due to the lack of camera's and sensors watching his and now her every movement.

She stayed quiet as the waiter brought the check and then nodded when he asked if she was ready to go, and to maybe watch a meteor shower. She'd never seen one before.

"Lets go" she nodded and stood up slowly, making sure her left arm was safe at her side.

Leaving the diner, she stayed close to Kaji, walking slowly and keeping her head down, she cuddled close to him, making slight jumps at loud sudden noises, but this time she didn't urinate herself


	9. Falling Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person trying to leave shitty anon reviews on all my work on different websites. You do realize I can delete them right? No matter what you say. You are rather pathetic to be putting them in anon reviews. If you were really as big and mighty as you think you are, you'd use your actual account; or are you scared?
> 
> Yea, that's more than likely that you're a filthy coward.
> 
> Ha.
> 
> Coward

**Falling Star**

Time passed as the afternoon moved into the evening and the sun set off in the west. Kaji had brought Asuka to his apartment he had for his long stays in Germany. It was a two floor studio with a sun deck on the back porch. Even though the place looked like your average German apartment he still did treat things like he was back in Japan. He took his shoes off at the door and had different slipper for each part of the home.

Leading Asuka further he took her to the sun deck which had a few micro gardens growing different fruits and a great view of the night sky above. Kaji did not want to live in town anywhere near the place he was to work knowing the dangerous proposition of his work. Also the city lights hide much of the worlds natural beauty being in the outskirts served him well.

"Would you like anything to drink Asuka?" Kaji asked of Asuka after he got her a seat on the deck the light show was looking to begin as a few shooting stars could already be witnessed firing across the sky. Making his way back in he did vanish for a few minutes before coming back with a think but soft blanket two pillows and a few refreshments while they enjoyed the light show of the cosmos.

Laying the blankets and pillows out upon the deck Kaji laid down his eyes looking up to the sky and then to Asuka.

"Come join me, please." Patting the blanket at his side. He had been pushing Asuka tonight with the need of physical and mental assistance after the battle with the Angel but all he had got from her is her pride and unwillingness to be human and admit her want of help even if it was to be his own.

Smiling softly at Kaji, she followed him until they reached his house, She stared at everything and looked at all his things; it was pretty impressive. She liked his style.

When taken out to the deck, she inspected the garden with interest.

"You like to grow things?" she asked softly, declining the drink and sitting on the blanket and pillows with him; cuddling up to him tightly, as if any moment she could lose him.

She had wanted to open up to him, him of all people in fact; but she couldn't, if she revealed herself out people would think she's weak, she had to be more than that! She had to be the best and the best dont cry, dont ask for help or whine about their problems.

"Its beautiful.." she sighed softly, "And so is the view" she smiled, adding a kiss to his cheek.

"I wish this moment could last for ever" she sighed and looked up to the sky, the stars were visible even through the light pollution of the city and she sat there for a long time just staring up at them.

Kaji was at one of his many homes in the world. The life of a spy not being the best for people to settle down in only one spot. Even so he was with Asuka her cuddled to his side his eyes looking to the stars above them. The quiet so nice only the sound of Asuka asking him questions.

"Making things grow is a reward in itself. I do enjoy it." Kaji replied with a smile and he two would have enjoyed this moment lasting much longer. Maybe he could have unlocked her heart and removed the fear inside.

Still as the night moved on she kept her barriers up as if he could somehow hurt her instead of help her through the trauma of her life.

Was that where the angels came from? Space? Or were they from earth? if they came from space, where did they come from?

"Look, a shooting star..." she sat up, pointing high in to the sky as a star moved slowly through the sky. Defiantly not a man made object.

She closed her eyes and wished... she wished... she wished...

The explosion shook the earth for miles, Berlin burst into flames as the star fell from the sky and hit the outskirts. Just as she stood up to look where it landed, another one hit, further out and unleashing a fireball into the sky.

Falling into his arms thanks to the shock wave, they were at a safe distance from the blast but it still rocked the earth.

"Kaji… look!" she pointed up, another shooting star was moving across the sky and slowly it fell to the earth, smashing into the city's outskirts.

Asuka's military mind came into action, she was a genius after all.

"Their walking a target!" she pointed, each shot had gotten closer to Berlin's centre.

"Somethings shooting at the city!" she pointed up, she couldn't see it, but her heart jumped and she gripped the railing, unaware that urine was running down her leg again.

An angel... she had to fight another one... so soon after the last? Why?

She didn't voice her words, moments before he'd notice the urine dribbling down her leg, their phones would both ring at the same time. Closing her eyes slowly as a few tears fell down, she took several breaths to stop her panicking heart and turned to go inside,

She had been recalled back in, Unit 02 wasn't ready but they were sending her out in it anyway. The military set up weapons to intercept the blasts but they could not hit the angel, it was in high orbit and if they did; nothing scratched it but an EVA.

Japan had been called in too, she'd be working with one of their pilots, Unit 0, the Prototype. Unit 1 was not operational at this time apparently the pilot had done something stupid.

"Kaji." she whispered. "Lets go" she tried to sound firm, in control, however her voice broke on the word 'go'.

The sky show was interrupted by a loud impact with the earth with one of the shooting stars. Jumping to his feet Kaji was in awe of the devastation this new threat was raining down from the heavens. Another Angel and so soon after the fall of the last one. His cell phone went off with a series of instructions for him when escorting the pilot of the German Evangelion back to headquarters.

"Lets go." The words escaping Asuka lips before his own as he grabbed his jacket and keys from the table. Placing the jacket over Asuka shoulders he rushed them both to his car. Time was very limited and he needs her to be able to meet with the operations manager to deploy.

Peeling out Kaji clips the top of his car with the garage door for it was not fully raised when he charged his car from the home. The smoke, dust and ash filling the air from the impact sights starting to hinder vision. Luckily for the two it was only a little time and they made it back to the headquarters with only a few more impacts striking the earth from the enemy high above.

"Asuka, Be careful. I will see you when this is all done." Kaji pushed Asuka into the cage elevator slamming the gate shut as another explosion hit right above their position rocking the entire place as Asuka was sent down below to the operational centre. Blood dripping down the wall of the cage where Kaji was standing.

"Well, this day is going to suck." Kaji replied as he pilled the bolt screw from his shoulder with a assortment of shrapnel from the his car exploding as it was crushed right outside the gate by the structural failure of the old bunker. Luckily he knew the elevator was gravity lifted so even with a power failure she would arrive safely at her assigned location.

Pulling his phone he leans against the outside of the cage.

"Asuka is on her way down. I will be making my way topside. The third armor line has been compromised." Making his way back to the crushed car he was luckily able to pop the trunk and pull the suitcase he has to keep near him for his trip to Japan.

"You are causing me so much trouble. Only a few more days and I will be rid of you."

Going down in the lift alone, she had wanted him to come, but he had let her go, pushing her into the cage just as the explosion nearby.

"Kaji!" she called up but she was already gone. She was met by a security detail who rushed her into the prep room, She dressed quickly and ran to her EVA as it was prepped up. Its arm was still missing and covered over by a tarp in a cape like look.

She was told the plan, The EVA was being made combat capable for Upper atmosphere combat, EVA, she had participated in this sort of training so knew how to do it. Japan was sending its pilot into orbit too, strapped to a rocket used for satellite deployment next month.

Germany had been working on a rocket too, she didn't ask where it came from but the rocket was ready to launch. Unknown to her it was the moon base rocket. The EVA was shipped to the launch pad outside of Germany's capital through hidden tunnels. She laid in the cockpit as she stared up at the destruction raining down on Berlin.

"Kaji. Can I speak to him?" She asked but was denied access. Stating 'Comms were down' yet she was getting clean coms from the base where he was at. She was scared, she wanted to talk to him, her heart rate was spiking as she had a mini-panic attack.

When it came to the attack, the EVA was strapped into the internal bay of the rocket and shot into space. She opened the pod door when it was all over; the shaking, the G forces. Gods she'd never felt anything like that before, even in training.

Staring at the earth as she floated out, she had no idea she was still being listened to by everyone, even though she was told no one could hear her comms.

"Kaji. I wish you were here to see this with me" she teared up as she saw the earth, its destruction thanks to the First Impact visible from space with the red water, half the continents flooded.

Turning, she saw the Angel, and saw another pod rising up over the horizon. "You the Japanese girl?" she questioned over coms.

Some back and forth went between 'Rei' and Asuka and they started the plan hatched by the command staff at Japan. Asuka would be bait, she hated that, she should be the one fighting. Launching on booster pods strapped to their limbs like little aerosol cans, she got close to the beast.

It looked like a giant eyeball, every time it blinked, it sent down a blast of energy. She could see Berlin burning from space.

It slowly began to turn to face her and she froze; her limbs shaking as they met eye contact together.

It fired…

The blast barely missed her, she was so close it skimmed her. Hissing and screaming in pain at the heat of the plasma burning her outer shell, she launched forward, "Fuck the plan!" she hissed,

"Throw me the ball!" she hissed at the Japanese girl, 'the ball' was a N2 mine, they were to shove it down the throat of the thing and try to de-orbit it.

From the surface, all they saw was the nuclear explosion, losing contact with both EVA 00 and EVA 02.

"If both are dead, then we will need to go to the backups." a general stated in the room with Kaji, they were already classing her as gone.

Standing top side at the emergency command truck Kaji watched as the Evangelion's where shot into space. Giving a small wave to the brave before turning back to the security team standing with him as the medic patch's his wounds. "Well, this is turning out to be an eventful day. I will need your truck. I must get on the next flight from Frankfurt to Japan."

A few minutes later as Kaji was racing out of Berlin as the catastrophic event continued to rock the elder city with barrages from the stars above. The radio playing the command frequency. It seemed the German Branch was angry with the choices of the Nehon Branch. There was nothing Kaji could do but now hope for the best. as his gaze looked over the skies above him where the battle would take shape.

A few hours later in Tokyo Three, N.E.R.V. Headquarters standing in the commanders office. "So this is what all the trouble was about? This?" Kaji asked sitting the suitcase upon the desk opening it enough to show the commander the contents before closing it once again. "I want you to remain on stand by. I might have a use for you." The commander spoke and Kaji took his leave of the commander leaving him the package.

Kaji had a glimpse of what he had brought here and it was not settling all to well with him but then again super-militaristic groups like N.E.R.V. are always looking for ways to better protect themselves and the enemy they fight is beyond anything man has ever faced before. Luckily man has always had the drive to fight off the things that frighten them in the dark and try to being reason and light to such places.

Sitting in the command room, Kaji awaited word on Unit-00 and Unit-02 and the pilots. Obviously the Angel was defeated but even he knew the Evangelion's are not primed for actual space combat and the one that was testing the gear vanished with a large portion of the American Base. He could still remember what was going on before he took his leave. It always seemed he had the way out just in the right time.


	10. Recovery

**Recovery**

Almost two weeks after the pair had been sent into orbit, Kaji's phone would buzz, it was a message from NERV.

"We have found and located Unit 00 and Unit 02"

When he arrived at the hospital where the pair had been taken, he would find the pair in a room together. Unit 00's pilot, designated "Rei" was laid unconscious on her bed, tubes and wires stuck to her body, she was covered in red welts and sore spots; the tape over her eyes showed she was comatose.

Asuka was not as lucky, but even more luckier than Rei at the same time. She was not comatose but she'd taken more damage on her body than Rei.

She was asleep right now and covered head to toe in bandages, even her head was completely covered; her red hair tied up and sticking out the bandages in a crazy cat lady style of random tiny ponytails.

As her guardian and as a favour from the higher ups, Kaji was given access to the footage and audio files.

The first set of video and audio was the fight itself, the pair fighting the large eye like angel, with Asuka and Rei both slapping N2 warheads into it, de-orbiting the Angel and letting the atmosphere kill it; which it did perfectly.

The pair were cut off from comms thanks to the N2 mines EM shock wave and their planned re-entry missed. Their EVA's had been running on a battery pack located in their space vehicular equipment powered by a mini-nuclear reactor. It gave them three hours at full power however when they realised they missed their re-entry, Asuka told Rei to shut down power to minimum life support only. The EVA's flew close and grasped together, locking their bodies into one and shut themselves down.

For two weeks NERV tried to locate them but the nuclear blast and the death of the Angel threw up a lot of interference in orbit. They orbited the earth for a whole two weeks; Asuka had worked the math out and found a satellite they could intercept; she was a genius after all.

Living inside the small pod for two weeks was hell, their EVA's were protected against some radiation but not all, and the LCL in the tanks would feed and supply them for a while but even after a few days it was getting rancid.

Two weeks meant the LCL was stale, filthy and not safe, the pair had small check-ins but had to remain with power off for two weeks. Solitary in a black womb for two weeks.

Connecting with the satellite, they'd rode it down right into the pacific ocean. Being rushed into hospital, the pair had been given the best care the world had.

Opening her eyes slowly, Asuka's eyes caught Kaji's face and her body wheezed under the bandages and tubes down her throat. Her eyes were tearing up not just for the affection of seeing him but the pain of her body. She was dosed to hell with morphine but still it hurt.

"Kah...Jeee..." her voice wheezed with the tube down her throat, she couldn't speak properly and it couldn't be removed for another week at least, they were to be kept here for checkups and healing.

Rei was shipped out after Asuka woke up to her own private room where she got two visitors, a young boy and the head of NERV.

_~ TWO WEEKS EARLIER ~_

"Reentry? I did not know the Evangelion's even had the equipment to survive such a thing. The friction would burn them up?" Kaji was confused on the refusal to send up one of the American space shuttles to recover the pilots.

It was not like the Evangelion Units where top secret information that the Former N.A.S.A did not already have access to with the working on the American Evangelion Project.

"They will survive but if for some reason the Eva's where to berserk during reentry the pilots would surely die from the shock of feeling the unit burning up; that is if the units themselves do not melt from the friction."

"You will just have to trust me. Commander Ikari wants it this way." Ritsuko replied with her usual calm tone. "Have faith in the Evangelion's"

Kaji then shook his head and stepped out unto the flight deck of the NATO Air craft carrier, 'USS Over the Rainbow'. His gaze upon the red pacific ocean in which if the Evangelion's survive will crash land in.

The smell of blood and dead sea life was something he did not want to remember but it was the world since second impact. As if a punishment upon the whole world and the life forms upon it.

A few minutes later the Sirens of the fleet begun to sound as all the ships turned to face the impact area of the Eva's. No doubt they would kick up a large splash upon impact.

"Mr. Ryoji we need to get you off the flight deck. We will be using the deck to pull the damaged units aboard. It is not safe here." The Navy Ensign escorting Kaji back into the command tower of the ship.

A few minutes later the impact of the Eva's with the ocean rocked the entire fleet and sending a red mist into the air. HAZMAT and Recovery teams went to quick work. Kaji ran back out upon the flight deck with a mask over his face ignoring the safety protocol as the Eva Unit 2 was pulled upon the ship heavily damaged but intact as much as it was before it was launched into space.

Working with the Recovery crew Kaji aided in the releasing of the pilots from the plug suits. The smell of death filled the air as the hatches opened after the emergency LCL drain. One by one the pilots where evacuated to the ships medical facility. The fleet was heading back to Japan and repairs begun almost instantly the pilots where removed. Did N.E.R.V. think they would be attacked again so soon?

The next week or two was the worst for Kaji. He had limited access to Asuka even when they arrived in Tokyo-3 and she was moved to N.E.R.V. Headquarters Primary Hospital.

Short visits and only when she was sleeping and he had to stand so far from her. During the day he was doing the request of N.E.R.V. checking into resources he had built over his lifetime to gain information the commander wanted. His nights where him sleeping in the waiting room of the hospital awaiting on more information.

It was amazing watching the footage back again and again from the camera's on the EVA's and the satellite, the people in the command room were watching the two Eva's latched to the satellite and its reentry. There was one reason why EVA's had been left to come back to Earth on their own but it wouldn't be revealed just yet.

The EVA's themselves were badly damaged, the heat of reentry had indeed damaged them severe and it would take almost three months to repair just one of the EVA's. They concentrated on Unit 02; she was the full model after all.

Asuka was put through medical care and fast tracked back to health, she came out in the wheelchair; demanding to see Kaji or she'd not do anything. She had been able to see him in the distance, always at a distance; she'd known why, their bodies had to have been dangerously contaminated by the LCL and radiation of space. She had not seen a mirror yet but looking down at her body she knew her face had to be bad.

"Ka..ji.." she struggled to speak properly, her voice course and rough as the nurse wheeled her over to him. She was still covered in bandages and had laid for over an hour while the nurse had applied a fresh layer of foul smelling cream and fresh bandages to her entire body.

Her hair was still pulled out in several places where they were keeping her hair out of the way of her head, there were even spots where the hair had been pulled out but no one asked why just yet. They knew why and were watching her just in case.

Her face was covered in bandages but her lips and eyes were visible, her lips were cracked and broken but her eyes were full of happiness; she was so glad to see Kaji again.

"I thought..." she began as they were left alone. "I thought... I... was a gonner..." she admitted quietly. "You... kept me going.." she added quietly.

"You said to not give up... I.. I didn't give up... " she grinned, it hurt to smile, even touching her hand brought a wince of pain from her and even through the bandages he could feel heat coming off her; she must have had really bad burns under those bandages from the foul LCL and radiation.

"You kept telling me... 'Asuka... my love... dont give up,' You… you did" she told him words he'd never said, "You gave me the... the idea... you.. called me your star... so.. I became a shooting star... I.. fell from Heaven... an Angel fallen from Heaven" she chuckled softly, wincing at her laugh; her voice sounded like a 80 year old smoker with how rough it was

The doctors had at least told him she would be out of hospital in two months, and back to active service, if her psychological tests came back green, in three months from now.

They even predicted the radiation dosage she'd taken and it wasn't good, but who expected the chosen children to live for long or pass on their genes?

She turned her head for a moment, listening as if to a voice on the wind then nodded to herself.

"Yea..." she sighed almost to herself. "Can... I get a kiss?" she asked innocently.

The mental trauma of being the pilot of Evangelion Unit Two shown as clear as day as Kaji listened to Asuka speak of him and her time in space. The things he was to have said that he did not speak of. He was worried about her safety and hopes for her return to the surface where evident once he finished his mission and delivered the package to Commander Ikari of N.E.R.V. Even now with her right in front of him he worries about her mental state. Giving Asuka a soft kiss to her lips Kaji finally spoke.

"There you go, Asuka." Standing tall with his hands behind him as if in parade rest he looked to Asuka and continued to speak.

"Continue to work with the doctors and you will be able to pilot again in two or three months...or live a close to normal life... If that is your wish." Leaning forward some.

"Either way I am counting on you, my dear. You have suffered so much these last few months. You must remain strong. Do not worry I will not be very far away."

Asuka smiled as he kissed her, listening to him as he told her that she was counted on. "I did it for you Kaji" she groaned in her croaky voice. "I did it to show you that I am the best, if the Angel hit the earth, you would have died" she nodded "I told you this many times when we were drifting together" she added.

Shortly before his meeting with Asuka he had another meeting with the Commander of N.E.R.V. in Japan, Gendo Ikari. Kaji was told of the vital role of the Evangelion's to the protection of mankind and the role of the pilots. Kaji was not to shocked at the almost heartless approach Gendo took when it come to the pilot and his series of back up plans in case one should be lost, die or resign from N.E.R.V.

They had already had the surviving pilot on her way from America to replace Asuka if need be. The dummy plug system was also gaining quick traction since the arrival of the package.

Kaji begun to wonder why so many back ups if every attack was already planned to play out like a large play for the souls of humanity. There was something more to this meeting. Kaji had to find out but this is when he was released to meet with the pilot of Eva Unit 02.

Over the time of her recovery in the hospital, her skin healed as good as it would ever get, the redness was slowly going away and would soon disappear completely by a few months; although it did give her a similar look to her bodysuit and EVA which Misato chuckled at when she had spoken about Asuka to Kaji.

Her mental state was also discussed and she had doctors and psychiatric help. They spent long hours with her, listening to her talk about things she did to keep herself entertained in the plug during her time in orbit.

She spoke of conversations Kaji and her had; about his proposal of marriage to her when she'd been on the point of suicide, about to kill herself with the knife placed in all suits.

The talks of the wedding ceremony, of their future house, their children and two dogs they would have together. She had gone into a lot of detail about it to the doctors who relayed it to Kaji.

"We have given her drugs to help combat the schizophrenia's effects on her. They stated she'd probably have these for a long time and that they had made a report to NERV to pull Asuka from service due to the stress it would put her under and continue to worsen until breaking point; however a simple: "No" had been sent from the very top. It seemed Gendo did not want to lose Asuka even if it meant a deteriorating mental state.

During her time in the hospital, Misato had found out Kaji was around and wasn't happy although she tried to avoid him. One time Asuka saw them together and when Kaji came over, she was glaring hard. The bandages had been removed from her and her hair was back to normal, although she'd lost a few strands to the radiation it was well hidden.

"Who is THAT woman" she hissed quietly, trying not to bring any attention from anyone around them.

"And why is she looking at you like she is trying to get into bed with you" she asked very angrily. It would be something he would have to deal with until she lost the delusion that they were married.

She was going to be released today and the EVA UNIT 02 had been finished and was waiting for Asuka to be ready; although they had told Kaji to try and get her into the EVA.

What she did not know was that she wasn't going to be living with Kaji anymore and that she was to move in with 'THAT woman' and the other Unit pilot, Shinji.

Asuka was broken but not lost in the void of darkness that N.E.R.V. left her inside for so long in space. Her mind broken and fragmented by the solitude of space for so long.

Kaji had kept his focus on helping Asuka recover from this mental shielding her mind put up. Her illusions of him stopping her from taking her life. As much as he would try to keep her from taking her own life he was not there. Her romantic ideals of them together where not all to bad either but he was not there once again.

Her mental state was being held together with self delusion and fragments of him. False memories of a time they did not get to share together. His attempt to pull her from the current roster for mental safety was denied. Asuka was to be pulled from him and placed under the protection of Misato Katsuragi. Defeated Kaji knew there was nothing he could do about the situation.

Still he could work to recover Asuka's sanity. This cruel path she was placed upon by fate. Still he had to endure if she was going to make it. When confronted about the woman Kaji smiled and placed the reality. "Misato was an old flame and now she is your guardian. You will have to live with her and Shinji Ikari for the time being." Placing his right hand upon her shoulder he squeezed firmly. "I am going no where until we have you back and going. I would not abandon my girl still wounded."

Her things have all been gathered and already on the move. Kaji had to oversea the operation. He knew the cage around him was also coming to a close. He knew none of them knew that they had been dealing with a dead man walking. Still he had to push forward. A few nights before he had to kill a former friend who tried to take his life. Kaji had found the truth about the human instrumentality project, Rei and the Eva's.

This would be the last night of Asuka at Kaji's apartment in Japan even if her stay was short due to her time in the hospital. Knowing she might be angry about his news earlier he made one of her professed favourite meals and had a set of ice skates near the door. He wanted to see if she was ready to skate once more.

"Welcome home, Tomorrow is a big day but we can enjoy tonight. My dear Asuka."


	11. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Long time no see, I have not posted much to but will be trying to post a few more things. Been going through a bit of a rough patch and forcing myself to write; one of the main things I've been trying to write is my own fiction rather than Fan-fiction. If you guys are interested, go find my website; it should be posted on my account information, if not; google "Lewis Stockton"
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you guys give my stuff a read and purchase! It really helps push myself to write more!

 

**Last Night**

"I dont want to go with her" Asuka sighed and went into pouting mode. It was like that all day until she was brought to his apartment, she was walking slowly and taking it easy.

She saw the ice skates as she walked in and smelt the food. Smiling softly, she walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd want me to say here with you" he turned to her side. "I told you and you said he was going to let me go" she told some unknown person and then turned to look back up at Kaji.

She sat down and ate dinner with him, the bandages mostly removed now so that she looked more normal than usual, however she was still rather tanned, her voice had returned to normal and she was pretty much physically back to normal, minus the skin effects.

The evening was going well for the most part so far. It would be the last evening for Kaji and Asuka living so closely due to command of Gendo Ikari of N.E.R.V. Kaji knew the old man knew that Kaji was digging into place he was not suppose to and this dangerous game might come to a halt. It was for the best that Asuka to live with Kaji's old flame, Misato Katsuragi and the Third Child, Shinji Ikari. Much safer then the life Kaji was going to be forced back into.

Grinning at him the entire time, Asuka had gone ice skating with him again, this time she skated like a pro, she had been practising more and more with him before their journey from Germany

She danced on the ice, skating back and forward around him, moving almost like her Evangelion; it was strange how much piloting a thing like an EVA seemed to transfer much of itself from the EVA to the pilot.

"I dont want to live with the others, I want to stay with you, but they tell me that you're a bad influence on me... they've even said you're going on some sort of mission and I'm going to need a new guardian" she groaned as she danced and skated around him.

"Plus they wont let me get back in my EVA for another few weeks; they told me I'm 'Mentally Unstable'" she growled the those two words, she didn't like to be left out the loop; there had already been another Angel attack that Unit 00 and Unit 01 had fought and won.

Asuka had off handedly mentioned once that she was jealous that Rei got to fight even though she did not. Unit 00 had been barely able to fight, NERV getting some money from some unknown source to fund its repair however what had annoyed her more was Rei's recovery. She looked normal, well, as normal as the girl Rei seemed to be yet Asuka was red like a tomato and flaking as dead cells left her body.

Enjoying the time on the ice with Asuka he payed attention to her mental and physical state. Physically she was looking much better after the trauma she suffered high above the earth fighting the Angel a few months back. Her mental state seem to be slowly improving even though she still referred to a mental block as a person. This was something he had to report to the doctor when they where separated. Tonight his whole personal mission was to let her enjoy life once more before knowing her being tossed back into the breach at the next Angel attack.

"I know you do not want to go. Still you can visit me from time to time between missions. One of the major reasons for you moving into Katsuragi's is to help you and Shinji get to know each other better. You might have to fight as a close team and it is predicted such a need will arise that you two will have to act as one. In step, synced perfectly." Kaji replied as they glided across the artificial ice. He knew she might not like his answer but it was not his to change.

Asuka smiled softly as she listened to him, how he knew that she would have to sync with the third child. It was strange that he would know this however she did not question it, as he had high information access.

She skated close to him and hugged him close. "Can we make love tonight?" she asked shyly

Feeling her soon after wrap her arms around his waist he listened to her words and pressed a kiss to her lips passionately knowing she enjoyed kissing he held one on to steal her breath away right before his answer.

"Yes, if you want we can." Kaji grinned down at her.

Dancing with him and kissing him back, she enjoyed her night with him and when he told her yes to the sex; she grinned and held him close.

When they finished the dancing on the ice, she stayed close to him and when scooped; she giggled softly to herself and held on tight.

Kaji intended on skating a while longer with Asuka so close to him. He did his best not to break his gaze from her own for the next few songs on the ice before a sudden scooping of her into his arms leaving the ice.

A few minutes later the return to the apartment was swift. Kaji not living to far from the arena where the ice was kept in Japan. He did enjoy his Watermelon garden and his ice sports over here in Japan so he made sure to be able to enjoy both in the land of the rising sun.

"Welcome home my dear." Kaji spoke up as they reentered the apartment. Placing both sets up skate near the door Kaji kicked off his shoes and stretched his toes before entering further into the apartment. Music begun to play as he had picked a soundtrack he knew Asuka enjoyed as the lights dimmed. The wonders of technology.

Walking across to his apartment and being carried the rest of the way; she let him carry her to the bed. Being laid out on the bed, she threw off her underwear from under her dress instantly and giggled, scooting up the bed to the pillows.

Several hours later and leaving scratches, bites and other marks on each other, she was fast asleep in his arms; enjoying her last night with him.

"I love you Kaji" she whispered quietly in her sleep. "I'll never leave you" she added, fast asleep and speaking in her sleep.


	12. Asuka's New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herpy Derp, look at me, I'm a anon reviewer who can't get enough of this amazing work, so I keep leaving shitty reviews that are VERY EASILY deleted.
> 
> Herpy Derp
> 
> I'm stupid and slow because I can't seem to grasp that
> 
> Herpy Derpy Doooo
> 
> Come back when you decide to grow some balls and use your real account. I know exactly who you are, its not that hard to track you down. Not even my degree in computer programming was needed.
> 
> Honestly dude, give up, its pathetic.
> 
> As for the rest of you!
> 
> Enjoy this quick post, seeing as I added it here just to comment back because 's review structure is stupid.

 

**Asuka's New Life**

When she moved in with Major Katsuragi and Shinji a few days later, it involved a lot of yelling, her getting her own room and a LOT of complaining. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months but the next Angel attack didn't seem to come; she attended school here in Japan once they made sure she was stable enough.

There were the occasional moments when she'd talk to herself, looking to the side as if talking to someone nearby but there was no one. She got along with Shinji somewhat, there was the usual friction that ANYONE interacting with Asuka seemed to have to get by but they seemed to be working well. She began her training with the pair and began to build up her Sync Rate again.

She spent as much time with Kaji as she could but he was always kept away from her as much as possible, either one of them on mission/training or just sent to different places. She managed to sneak and walk away from several training sessions and activities to be with him; getting told off for it by her commanders and even Shinji's father telling her off once. She still did it none the less.

There was an obvious relationship building with Shinji and Asuka, but Asuka didn't want to; she wanted Kaji, however Misato also began to get close to Kaji once more, which caused some major jealousy from Asuka.

She even had an argument with Kaji at one point, yelling at him even if he had done nothing with Misato; she blamed him for a lot of things and told him she didn't want to see him again. This was just her being angry and jealous; she did not REALLY mean it, however she was stubborn and wasn't going to come running back and apologise.

She began to get more into her EVA training after her little 'break up', so when the next Angel attacked; she was ready to be the lead fighter.

"Shinji will take the lead" the command came over the radio and she began to demand to be in command, when told to be 'backup' to the pair, she swore in German at them all before pouting.

Of course she had been needed, the falling angel taken out and dealt with; she soon carried on her life. Shinji, Rei and Asuka fought Angel after Angel together, sometimes one at a time, sometimes together. There was even the mission Kaji spoke of, Asuka and Shinji having to 'be one'. After this something changed in her a little.

It was her 15th Birthday and she got wasted on stolen alcohol, Misato was out in America in a meeting with their armed forces so if and when Kaji came around; he'd hear something very odd.

The door to the bedroom was left open and Asuka was bouncing up and down on her knee's, only then would anyone see who she was with. Shinji looked a little scared, even from the door the smell the alcohol off the pair but she was willing and apparently, so was he.

The next day, she seemed distant in training, there was something in her gaze and tone that seemed to show something. Regret maybe? No.. sadness? No. Not sadness... longing? Perhaps she had a realisation?

After training, she found Kaji where ever he was and apologised.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" she kept her gaze down, she'd not changed since recovering from the space walk. She'd noted that she wasn't growing taller anymore, nor was her breast size increasing. The doctors were investigating this.

"It was childish of me." She looked up suddenly to say something else when the alarm went off, pausing for a minute, she felt Déjà vu; this felt like... a dream she had... a nightmare in fact.

Looking at Kaji, she smiled sadly at him.

"Kaji, if... If I die" she began. "I want... I want my body to be shot into space... to burn in up in the sun. I dont want to be on this world anymore; if this world is to die with the Angels, then I want to be far away from here" she smiled softly and took his hand in her own.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to decide..." she hugged him tightly and then ran off to get ready for the angel attack.


	13. Kaji's New Life

**Kaji's New Life**

If it where to be the last night the two might share for some time Kaji wanted to make it one that Asuka would remember and hold close to her heart. The ice skating the close conversation and the tender kisses lead to a night of heated passion. The couple making love a few times in a fiery manner with bites and nail marks upon Kaji and small bruises upon Asuka where he left kisses upon her skin. With the night going deep Kaji and Asuka exchanged words of love before curling close and going to sleep.

This last night of peace before a storm that would change things. N.E.R.V. was one such storm. Kaji was always abroad being kept away for some time. His messages to Asuka where being intercepted and destroyed. It was never in N.E.R.V.'s plan on this relationship to work. Three failed attempts at Kaji's life had come and passed but the assassins where good and left nothing in the world for him to pin on the group he was working so hard for wanting him knocked off.

Still Kaji found more answers he needed to know. Information he wanted to pass to Misato and to Asuka. Still if either of them knew they would both be in danger. Kaji had begun working on a group of his own in secret who one day might have to rise up if he where to fail in life. To rescue the people he cared for in this world and to protect them from false Savior's.

A few months past and Kaji returned to Japan. He was under the close watch of Major Misato Katsuragi. They had been a very close couple several years ago. Very passionate and openly caring for each other back in the day. Both young and foolish with each other. Still time has past and they have both changed for the better. The reunion with the former lovers was not to be the best. Misato was sickened by Kaji and who he once was but understanding his placement in Ikari's plans.

The two where forced to work closely once more. The plus side for Kaji is he knew Misato still cared for him but she also knew about him and Asuka. Using this Kaji was able to see Asuka only a few times but that two did not turn well of him. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore because of Misato Katsuragi and what she thought he was doing with her while she was off protecting the world. Knowing he was not meant to win this argument Kaji watched as Asuka stormed off. He could not tell her of the temptation to rekindle an old flame but he already had a fire in his life and his light just went dark on him.

Life had moved on and the Angels had come back. He had to watch as Asuka went into the fray once more. He did so without the protection of Tokyo three or N.E.R.V. headquarters. He watched from ground level. He could not stand how many people sent out the young to die. He knew with each angel slain it was the next step in the plans that the world was to be changed. Judged. God Slain.

Kaji was able to monitor Asuka and was able to keep up with her health both physical and mental through his connections with the staff within N.E.R.V.. When Kaji knew Asuka was being sent to school he knew she must have been doing much better mentally. He could still remember the trauma that space did upon her young mind. How she claimed it was him that kept her will strong even in such a dark place. For her that time had passed. Kaji was proud but for the most part he had to be proud from a distance.

"You want me to do what?" Kaji replied standing at a phone booth. It was raining heavily and Kaji stopped carrying a cell phone after his last few life and death moments; realising he could be tracked by it.

"I want you to go keep and eye on Shinji and Asuka. I will be away and they need someone to keep them on task." Misato voice replied she was already on her way to the United States. "Besides it is Asuka's birthday and I will need you to keep them from burning down the apartment. Did you know German girls drink at a very early age."

Kaji laughed for a moment, "Yes. I know. Asuka is a hardheaded young woman. I will make sure she does not destroy the apartment."

"Thank you, Kaji. Help her enjoy life." The clicking sound of a phone ended the conversation.

A few days later it was Asuka's birthday and Kaji was on his way with flowers in the passenger seat. He was looking forward to seeing her in person once more since the last time she told him to go away. He wondered how she had grown and if she had grown close to another. He hoped she found happiness in this world of fear. However he was unable to get to her once more. His car slammed into by a N.E.R.V. security team S.U.V. t-boning and flipping him.

"Wow...I hate this view." Kaji awoken a few days later in the Hospital. He was hooked up to an I.V. and heart monitor he could see where he had shock paddles placed upon his chest. He was close to death but as he looked around he did not see any memento's not even a flower. Did the others not know what happened? Exiting his room and shortly after with the protest of a few doctors the hospital.

A few hours later he arrived at N.E.R.V. headquarters and it seemed Misato was still overseas and the pilots where training. Freshly dressed and shaven he watched as they trained. Did Asuka see him? She did come in a straight line to his location? Kaji watched with a smile upon his lips it had been some time since he last seen her. She did seem nervous as she approached so he let her speak first.

Kaji was taken quickly by her words. First and apology then her wishes to no longer be on this world if she where to die and the Angel's won. He did not know what to say. He hugged her close tightly and did not let her go with the first tug to run off but knowing she must he released her to go her tragic destiny. He had to get some information and prepare to meet his angel face on as well.

He quickly made his way to observe the Angel and he knew the Angel's where to be coming directly for Central Dogma. Tokyo three was to be under attack here. Kaji only hoped the others would be ready to rescue as many of the people they could. Even if he was to perish here today he wanted Asuka to live.

"Mr. Ryoji." The security personnel escorted him to the command centre. Weapons not drawn so Kaji at least knew he was going to be the commanders guest once more. Kaji did prove his worth with his work even if his past works caused itchy trigger fingers to take attempt at his life.


	14. Death in the Family

**Death in the Family**

Letting him hug her, she accepted it as a loving embrace. When she left him to go get into her EVA, she readied herself for a fight, having a strange feeling this might be her last.

"Off goes the heroes. The fight for man." Kaji muttered to himself as Asuka ran off to prepare for the next battle against the angels once more. Next he was to be escorted to the command centre.

All hands had to be at station. If Central Dogma was to fall Kaji was to retreat to the European branch and prepare for the end of the world. Such things did not shock him anymore. This world he lived in was cold but it was something he was good at doing.

She was terrified; who wouldn't be if you thought for sure you were going to die but she went on anyway. Climbing inside and prepping for the fight, she headed out with Shinji and Rei.

On the large screens was an angel drifting through the sky; it was high in orbit, they seemed to be coming from space now as they picked them up at a distance. Taking slow steps, they were all conversing quickly in low tones. Looking over at Kaji, The commander looked back at the screen.

On the screen, the Angel was visible and shifting through the sky, it was like a giant winged human, descending from the heavens like a real angel; Unit 0, 1 and 2 were visible on separate monitors and their faces were visible.

"Unit 1, bring up the positron rifle" Misato spoke and cut to Unit 2 and 0. "Unit One will lead the operation, Shinji, you need to…"

There was a snap as the coms cut in. "Why does Shinji always get the lead?" there was a sigh from Misato as Asuka cut into the conversation. "I'm the best pilot, look at my sync rate! Look at my scores! Why does the third child always get to lead the squad? Just because he's commander Ikari's Son..." she brought up her own rifle and took aim.

"Fine.. if Asuka wants to be the hero, let her" Misato grumbled and looked at Commander Ikari who nodded.

"Alright, I got this fucker" she snarled and took aim, she waited for her rifle's system to aim.

"Target has fired something..." a call came across the command floor.

A howling scream came across the comms Unit as a bright light shot from Angel and filled the camera's watching Unit 2. Asuka was screaming, her camera flickering in and out as the energy disrupted the coms.

"Damage?" Misato asked, but none was reported, the beam gave no damage yet Asuka was screaming. On the camera she gripped her head, her EVA mimicking the movement as she screamed, shook her body and slammed the EVA into the buildings around her. She fired her rifle several times and sent shots smashing into buildings, in to the air and into defences.

"Get out! No! Get out! I.. I cant! NO!" she screamed and bellowed as she fought some unknown force.

"Unit 0, take out the Angel!" Misato cried and Unit 0 fired, but the shots did nothing to the Angel, its AT field too strong from this distance; even sustained fire from Unit 1 and 0 failed to work. Meanwhile Asuka screamed, she begged and she pleaded for it to stop. She cried for her father, her mother, for Kaji to come and save her.

"Unit 0! Get the Lance" Commander Ikari hissed, discussions about using the lance began and Kaji would be able to hear Commander Ikari state "Seele has already begun its work, we need to get there first" He turned to Kaji and stated. "I know that you know more than most Mr Ryoji, I do hope you chose your side well"

"Kaji! please... help me! I.. I can't.. It ... I wont let it! " she begged and whimpered over the coms, Unit 1 was wanting to help but the Commander told him to stand down. Asuka's readings were going crazy, everyone was panicking and even Misato was worried that Asuka was not going to make it.

All of a sudden the coms went quiet, Asuka's readings were flat lined and the emergency alarms came on. "Asuka's flat lined! Her brain waves have gone null!" Misato bellowed out.

Slowly Unit 2 began to turn to Unit 1, where it suddenly attacked, charging with its bare hands, Unit 1 fought it off but wasn't able to do anything. Another alert appeared on the screen.

"We have a Second Angel! Blue Alert! Narrowing... wait..." the tech looked up at the others. "Unit... 2?" he stammered.

"Rei... Hurry up with the Lance... Shinji.. You have to destroy Unit 2" The commander ordered.

"No, its Asuka... I can't do that" he argued. What followed was the Commander overriding Shinji and for the first time the dummy system was used. Unit 1 attacked Unit 2 and the pair were fighting it out in the city; almost like a dog fight in an underground gang hideout. Rei appeared with the lance, just as Asuka was about to rip off Unit 1's head, Rei threw the lance and it went straight through Unit 2's head, the Eva shuddered, stood up slowly and looked to the sky; raising a hand up to the sun, a voice whispered across the quiet coms.

"Free..." Then Unit 2 stood rock still, hand raised to the sky as if grasping for the sun.

"Blue alert on Unit 2 is over, First Angel still in position!" the tech yelled. Unit 0 ran over and yanked the lance from Unit 2 before throwing it into the sky, destroying the angel. Unit 2 began to slump to the ground as the lance was removed, as if the lance itself had held Unit 2's muscles and bones stiff.

"Recover Unit 1. Unit 0, hold and keep an eye on Unit 2 until the recovery comes" Commander Ikari ordered and looked at Kaji and Misato. "Find a replacement for Unit 2, notify her next of kin" he then stood up and left.

Misato turned to Kaji, all anger and hate between them gone for now, an expression of worry was the only thing there.

When Unit 1 was recovered, Shinji wasn't happy, he'd almost killed Asuka in Unit 2, or thought he did. Unit 2 was another matter, as they cranked open the pod inside, a foul smell drifted out, the LCL had turned into some sort of fleshy material and having to cut their way in; the HAZMAT teams found Asuka. They got her out and into a truck where no one was told her condition for almost a week, not even Misato knew where they'd taken her for quarantine.

Kaji would get a text from Misato a week and a half later, she finally was given Asuka's location. The pair were allowed to come together to see her. Through several layers of Central Dogma, right down pretty far in security layers, they were shown into a room where they had to wear special HAZMAT suits.

On a medical bed and wired up to machines, Asuka lay with her eyes open staring up at the ceiling; well, one eye open, her left eye was covered in a black piece of silk with tiny marks in silver inlaid into the material. The life support beeped slowly and the machines showed her alive but... she didn't look alive.

"Medically, she is alive" the doctor explained, "Mentally, she's a vegetable... nothing there" he waved his hand in front of her eye and clicked his finger. "However she was in contact with an Angel, we analysed her readings and will be conducting tests" Kaji and Misato were both handed a clipboard and a form to sign.

"As her guardian and next of kin, you two are to sign this form to release her body to NERV's science division for study and dissection" the doctor explained. They wanted to cut her up and use her body for 'science'. Even though she was 'brain dead' as the doctor claimed, her finger kept tapping against the bed in a rhythmic pattern.

"We dont know what the pattern is, it is repeatable, over and over, a four part repeated pattern. We don't understand it... for now. I'll leave you with her for a while" the doc explained and left. Misato stared at the brain-dead Asuka and sighed as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I always knew one of the children would die at some time..." she bit her lip. "But not like this, she's alive but... not."


	15. Standing Idle

**Standing Idle**

"Off goes the heroes. The fight for man." Kaji muttered to himself as Asuka ran off to prepare for the next battle against the angels once more. Next he was to be escorted to the command centre.

All hands had to be at station. If Central Dogma was to fall Kaji was to retreat to the European branch and prepare for the end of the world. Such things did not shock him anymore. This world he lived in was cold but it was something he was good at doing.

The Battle had begun as the angel descended from the sky. Kaji watched as the command went back and forth in front of his. Asuka was showing her pride and want to lead the team once more and was given the honour. This was the highlight before the horror of the battle. The Angel had indirectly attacked Evangelion Unit two and attacked the pilot directly.

The clenching of Kaji's right hand was visible as Asuka because to scream and cry out over the communications system. Her last words to Kaji ringing in the back of his head as her screams filled the air. Did she know this was going to happen? In this was? On this date?

If this was not the horror, it become even worse as Evangelion Unit Two went silent and the life signs of the pilot become unstable. Even Worse, Evangelion Unit Two was now classified an Angel. Asuka was in danger not only from the Angels and the wrath of god but now she is under attack by her comrades and fellow chosen children. The command to get the lance was a two fold command. One to quickly dispatch Evangelion Unit Two and the Angel who infected it.

Hearing commander Ikari ask him of his choice Kaji only gave a nod. Kaji Ryoji was not with the plans of of the Evangelion project and the command centre hidden around it. He knew the commander could not know of his back up plans in case of the worst. It did seem the plans had to be moved forward. Kaji watched in horror as the Evangelion become the target. The Lance was used not only to dispatch the turned Evangelion but then the Angel above as well.

Kaji look to Misato was the last look he would have from the N.E.R.V.s command centre that day. Hidden by the monitors and sirens the clicking of the hammer on the security Units pistol in Kaji's back. Giving a smile Kaji bowed his head.

"It is time for me to leave. Please handle this, Katsuragi. I will begin preparations on finding a replacement pilot for Unit two." With a shoulder thrust Kaji was knocked into movement as he was now being escorted out as he was escorted in. Ikari did not trust Kaji and now that he proved he did not need the pilots to control the Evangelion's that was another small step to no longer needing Kaji either.

Between the ejection from the N.E.R.V. facility until his return to see Asuka later, Kaji had put the go on many of his plans; the plans to stand against N.E.R.V. and capture The Evangelion's and stop the plans of Seele.

Since the fall of the American Evangelion program, since Adam was delivered, since the use of the lance of Longinus against man. If Gendo only knew, Kaji would be dead. Still killing him would only transfer power to Katsuragi even if she did not yet herself know. Right now he had to deal with Asuka and her plight and wishes if it was to come to an end.

"Misato, I refuse to sign this release. We will fight to keep her alive and if she was to pass. We do as her final wishes demand. We owe her that at the very least." Kaji sat the clipboard on the table unsigned before placing his right hand upon Asuka's left cheek pushing the hair from her face.

"She fought for us. I will not forget that." Taking a seat Kaji next to Misato he sighed shaking his head.

"When will this be you or me laying in a bed like this?" Kaji placed the same hand upon Misato hands he cleared Asuka hair from her face.

"I have my doubts about all of this. Time might come that we need to protect mankind. Protect what we have left in this world. Even if it means standing against the system."


	16. Assault

**Assault**

It did not go over well with the doctors, even the head of NERV, Shinji's father, was going to intervene but he told the doctors "Go with their wishes" before disappearing into one of the lower levels.

For the next six months there was little difference in the days as Unit 00, 01 and 02 were repaired to full capacity. Unit 02 had a new pilot and Asuka was left to rot in the medical room on life support; the only thing she did was her finger tapping away the four repeating patterns.

Shinji visited, so did Rei once and only once. The new pilot did not but she did not care; she was one of the former pilots of the other destroyed EVA. NERV was gearing up for something big though, Kaji would find information drifting through the pipeline that SEELE had been cut off from communications and NERV had gone quiet, only talking to its own facilities.

No more Angels attacked gave a rise in armament and defences of NERV HQ under Tokyo 3, which increased until the day something finally attacked.

There was an alert of an incoming missile strike and the city was lowered, the defences were under ground attack and things were going crazy out there. The HQ was going nuts and Misato dragged Kaji in; they had been on their way to take care of Asuka when it had all kicked off. Misato had been coming and combing Asuka's hair and brushing her teeth; keeping her pretty for the day she woke, the problem always was her open eyes. When ever closed they would open at some point when no one was looking, she would simply stare up at the ceiling blankly; her finger beating out the rhythmic tone; four series of repeating letters in Morse code, 'Kaji'.

"Situation?!" She demanded and an image appeared on screen. Uniformed men were approaching on foot, drop ships were dropping off special forces on the surface, aircraft and vehicles were attacking the defences. All of them had a single unifying logo. The United Nations.

"Why is the UN attacking us?!" she snapped, back and forth discussions went off but Kaji would know. Kaji would know SEELE had made their move. Misato tried to hold the defences but a substantial attack was underway. From his little lift Gendo appeared and ordered the deployment of Unit 02 and Unit 00 in defence, but Unit 01 was to be held back. Misato argued against it but he did not listen. The EVA's were now to be used to fight for NERV against Man.

"Well it looks like SEELE wants to take back the Evangelion's and the progress on the Human Instrumentality Project and bury Nerv in the process." Kaji spoke up seeing the visuals from the security systems build about the Nerv grounds.

"They are simply going to use the U.N. To wipe us all out and tell the world it was to prevent a terrorist situation from a rogue group." His only hopes now was that his friends in the information community had begun to act to capture the Evangelion's or destroy them.

Kaji had seen both Nerv and SEELE as a danger to the existence of mankind. SEELE wanting to reset the human condition by turning the clock back the primordial soup. Nerv wanting to place a new god over man, one under the control of Gendo Ikari.

The battle raged on and Kaji was on there to witness. There was not plan on him actually surviving the fall of Nerv to see the new era. He had plans on saving Asuka, Misato, Shinji, Mari, Ritsuko and the command staff from the Nerv headquarters.

He had learnt that Rei was just a tool used to build the clone system that powers the dummy plug system. There was many Rei's near central dogma, The clone of Ikari's fallen wife was to be the new god he was to place over mankind. Gendo Ikari has to perish if mankind was to be safe from Nerv.

On the camera's Unit 00 was ready to go and launched but there was problems with Unit 02, no one could find the pilot.

"Send out a team to find her!" Misato ordered and when they finally did, they found the body of several NERV soldiers who were guarding the new Unit 02 pilot and the body of the 2nd EVA pilot, she had been shot in the back and then killed with a shot to the face, making sure she was dead.

"We have soldiers inside the facility" the lights went from yellow to blue and more security forces began to sweep the facility.

"Have Asuka put into Unit 02 and submersed in the lake, per defence plan Alpha-Tango-Foxtrot" Gendo ordered. Asuka was quickly taken from her life support and put into her plug suit before being dropped into the small lake outside of the facility inside her EVA.

With the news of the death of the new pilot of Evangelion Unit 02 caused Kaji to shake his head. He could not save everyone but the news to deploy Asuka in Unit Two caused him to grin. Gendo was forced to put her into the Unit against his wishes. Asuka was now safer then anyone else while inside the Evangelion.

The war wasn't going well for the United Nations on the surface, Unit 00 was winning but there were too many tanks, aircraft and firearms, they were wearing down the EVA slowly.

However, the flow of the battle finally shifted.

Three N2 mines were detonated on Unit 00, the facility shook as the city was turned to dust above them, civilians died in the emergency bunkers on the surface, the UN did not care; they were sent by SEELE and out for NERV.

Unit 00 survived but fell through the the ceiling of the Geo-front, its armour melting and its skin revealed. Retreating below, the battle continued now in the heart of NERV's home, the Geo-front.

Unit 01 was kept in secure position ready to defend NERV, however Shinji was terrified, he didn't want to fight humans; he wanted to defend Asuka, defend Rei, Misato. So… he broke orders and went after Rei, Unit 00's position was bad and she needed help.

Combat was going off all through the facility now as forces got inside the HQ. They were searching for any other pilots, they would get Asuka later. They targeted Unit 01 and 00 for now.

The forces had breached the HQ main control room, a massive firefight passed through the room. Gendo and the Vice Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki had fled earlier to 'prepare' and left everyone there. Hidden behind an overturned desk, Misato was firing down on the UN forces assaulting their position with her pistol, she threw Kaji one too.

"I dont think we're getting out of here Kaji… I… I wanted to say something… I… wish we never fell out…" she sighed and fired over the top.

"I will admit I was jealous of you and Asuka… but you two would have made a happy couple, in a different world than this" she laughed softly, taking a shot in the shoulder but continued to fight.

"Misato, It is up for us to live now be ready." Gendo Ikari had already excused himself from the head quarters but the U.N. Troops blew the door stunning everyone who remained inside. Bullets filling the air above the barricade Kaji looked to Misato as she poured her heart out to him.

Kaji shook his head. "You are going to make it out of here, Misato Katsuragi. You are going to lead us in the future. You are going to defeat the Angels and you are going to save mankind."

Rising up he planted two rounds into two different soldiers neutralising them with shots to the head. Stooping for a moment Kaji had heard his name being called out. Taking a single burst of shots to the chest Kaji falls back upon his back to the floor.

"Asuka…" Kaji muttered, taking a deep breath as he was pulled back to the barricade. The spent rounds falling from his chest as the high tech vest saved his life.

"Kaji…" a voice spoke in Kaji's head, or as if someone had heard him and replied

"Somethings happening" A tech cried out, ducked under their table. "Unit 02 is activated!" the voice had been through the comms still active, his ear piece forgotten in his ear. In the last remaining camera outside, Unit 02 was standing up out of the water, the silt filled sludge dribbling off her body,

"Kaji…" Asuka sighed, her face was not visible on the camera but EVA 2 seemed to sigh, staring up at the sky even as the UN forces around it shot at her, the armour pinging with shots.

"You took care of me… you did not let them take my brain…" she softly spoke, chuckling to herself in a lucid state.

Kaji had been ready to be chewed out by Misato for getting shot but the news of Evangelion Unit Two's activation caused a cheer from the remaining survivors in the Headquarters. Listening to Asuka speak caused Kaji's heart to race, which was painful due to the few broken ribs he just suffered. With renewed force the U.N. Commando's begun to pull back and the Headquarters team begun to reclaim the command centre.

"…Now I take care of you" There was a flicker around the EVA as the AT field activated, and in the blink of an eye she dived forward, power cable whipping behind her. She began to devastate the forces around her, they were retreating, she was pushing them back… until…

An explosion ripped into her shoulder and sent armour plate flying, she flipped back and stood on all fours. From above a bird like creation fell on her and dug its claws into her. She kicked it off and stood in a defencive form as more fell from the air.

"The Next Gen EVA series… they're… active?" Misato whispered to herself. SEELE had sent their all against them.

"Asuka, kill those things and secure EVA's 01 and 00, then we can finish off these damn idiots!" Misato yelled.


	17. Third Impact

**Third Impact**

"Alright… Kaji… If you can hear me. I'm doing this for you… We're going to survive this! I'm going to get married! I'm going to have children! I'm going to live! I'M GOING TO LIVE!" Asuka yelled out loud and began to cut into the new EVA series.

She was taking them down quickly; drawing both her blades, Asuka was a killing machine. No longer with the will to 'be the best' or to show she was the best, she was fighting to live… fighting to have a life for her and Kaji.

"Touching don't you think" Misato chuckled and fired more. "Give her a few words and she'll fight harder" she suggested with a sly jealous smile of joy at teasing him, even under these conditions.

Asuka was fighting and she was was at great odds above the Headquarters with the SEELE Evangelion series being deployed. There was no pilots like in NERV's Evangelion. They where SEELE version of Angels with replica weapons of the mythical powers, such as the lance that was the same that was used to stab Christ upon the cross. The biblical battle of man vs man and man vs god.

Kaji called out to Asuka giving away from cover. "Asuka, you have to destroy the SEELE Evangelion's they are here to kill everyone and if they win, we will no longer exist. Fight Asuka, Fight for life, Fight for love, Fight for you!"

She fought for minutes until the power cable was cut, then she fought even harder.

"Unit 02's sync rate is going off the chart.. 200%… 300%… 400%! She's going too far" the tech yelled. The cries in German from Asuka over the radio were shifting, German changed into something that sounded like Latin.

"We got a foreign signature in the area!" the tech cried. "Code Blue! We got an Angel!" the cry came even as the fight went on… "Narrowing… its.. Unit…02?"

They stared at the camera, even as the fight was going on in the control room. Unit 02's armour bent out of shape as the organics underneath grew, Asuka could still be heard yelling as the fight went on but Unit 02 was changing.

An explosion ripped through the camera and took out their view of the outside. For almost 2 minutes the fighting went on.

"Unit 02 will be out of power now… I wonder if she won" Misato sighed during a lull in the Headquarters fight. That was the moment when something rocked the entire base, ripping open the front of the Headquarters.

Unit 02 came flying through the front of the Headquarters, ripping open the room to the Geo-front above, from their own eyes, they could see Unit 02 and Unit 1 fighting the SEELE EVA's, Unit 02 looked like a beast while Unit 01 was trying to keep itself under rap too, it was changing more, its arm missing, its mouth open and beating back the other angels before eating at their hearts… changing even more.

When it was done, it turned and held out its arm, the form of Unit 00 lifted from the ground and hovered close, light appearing around them…

"Oh no…" Misato whimpered, she'd seen this light before. "Third… Impact" she looked at Kaji, eyes filling with tears.

"Good Bye, Asuka. Fight on love." Kaji whispered as he turned to the fight before him. The commando's where not giving in but they where losing ground. Time had passed and things got worse as Evangelion Unit to was declared and Angel by the Magi. The few remaining monitors showing the data and the scene from outside the headquarters.

The Headquarters was soon opened and the Geo-Front could be seen with eyes wide open. Several thousand feet of armor had been peeled away and the Headquarters had been compromised almost as if god willed it so.

Kaji shook his head at Misato's words of the third impact. He had failed to prevent this event and here he seemed so helpless but everyone he has ever cared for will soon be judged and gone.

Unit 02 suddenly filled their view as it jumped on Shinji and Unit 01. They tussled but Unit 02 was thrown aside like nothing, like a weakling. She landed near where they stood. Her EVA not moving.

"K…Kaji…" a weak voice filled the air, full of static as if through a broken speaker but there were no functional speakers around.

"Go… We'll make sure you're covered" Misato told him, letting him get to Unit 02.

Making his way closer and to the gap between the Headquarters and the Geo front.

Watching Unit 02 and Asuka attacking Unit 01 in a futile effort before being repelled crashing into the ground very close to where Kaji was standing. Looking upon the Evangelion, The Angel Piloted by Asuka. Kaji listened and come closer. He did not say anything. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move but if Asuka was in there he had to say good bye in person if this was to be the end.

Crawling upon the entry plug it was hot and it was burning at his feet and hands. When he got near, the pod would open, its door and emergency staircase opening. When he got close and looking into the EVA's pod. There was nothing. Asuka was missing, the only thing there was her floating clothes and the A10 nerve clips she wore all the time.

Kaji called out to Asuka yet found only her plug suit and cockpit but no Asuka.

"Kaji" her voice rippled in the tank and the EVA shifted, forcing him inside as he fell in and it sealed behind him. The EVA began to stand up to full height.

It took him a moment to gather himself as the life support system worked upon his own make-up. As his eyes opened and he could breath he could see Asuka before him

"Kaji…" the voice rippled around him again. "I'm doing it, I'm protecting you… Like you protected me…" in front of him, a naked girl floated in the LCL, Asuka, but she was holo, she could be seen through, as if a ghost.

"I see the truth now Kaji… we… we can be one… with Third Impact… we can be… one…" she reached out, stopping just before touching him.

"I want people to live. If we are all one then we lose who we are, What we dream, who we love." Kaji told her softly, staring at the translucent naked form in front of him.

"You… don't want… Third Impact?" she looked shocked then smiled. "Then…" she turned to the screen, as if standing on the control Unit in front of him.

"…I will fight for you" she began to move, the EVA moved, every action she made with her self there she made in real life. She charged Unit 01, jumping from place to place and fought to the death; he'd feel the pain she felt every time they got hit, he'd feel the connection as if he was in the fight.

"Fight with me Kaji… I need you!" she begged, moving back as if to rest on his body but she drifted inside him, ghostly. He'd sense her actions, he'd be able to move with her, they'd sense each other.

They were… one… here… in the LCL, they had their own little Human Instrumentality Project right here. He sensed everything she ever thought and dreamed, her jealously of Misato, her love for Kaji… the love she'd grown for Shinji too, the one she hid. Everything. She'd sense his too, they were one and all.

Fighting off Unit 01 nearly killed them both, but at the last moment, something fell and smashed in front of her.

"It knows" she looked up at the sky and took hold of the lance; having fallen from its place in orbit, Asuka launched it at Shinji, her eye glowed as she touched the lance, as if something inside her was awakened.

At the moment they touched the Lance, Kaji would not know anything more… he would cease to exist. Something…happened.


	18. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

"Kaji…" a voice spoke softly, "Are you there? I… I have tried this many times but… please… come back to me. I need you" a voice spoke, a familiar voice….

When he opened his eyes, it would be like he'd not opened them in years, light would blind him, sounds harsh. Someone was standing over him.

"I can't believe it…" a new voice spoke, the quiet beep of a monitor.

"Love…" the first voice spoke, the first face he'd see as the blurriness cleared.

"Kaji…" Asuka smiled down at him, she looked different, her hair longer, the black eye patch over her eye…the strange plug suit she wore and the leather jacket over it.

"You're… alive" she began to cry but only from her visible eye.

Kaji was rushed with life, light and sound as if a big bang happened and he was there to witness it all at once from the void of nothingness. A deep breath entered his lungs as if he had not taken one in so long. His ears where also able to separate sound after a few moments and he could hear Asuka voice. Was he dead and this was the place known as heaven from all the myth's man had spoken of for the length of man history.

"A...Aa..Asuka..." He muttered as his head turned and he could see Asuka as his eyes begun to focus. She did look a little different. He raised his right hand slowly to wipe the tear from her face as he took another deep breath before speaking.

"Here I was thinking I was in heaven with you." Slowly sitting up his body washed over in pain. It was as if he was in some kind of stasis.

"What happened? The Third Impact... Did we stop it?" His mind rushed to all the things he was thinking, feeling and experiencing right before everything went black. As happy as he was to see Asuka standing before him, he wondered who all else survived this?

"Third impact happened" A new voice spoke, Misato leaned over and smiled at him for a moment, she looked older, much older than she used to, while Asuka looked barely changed.

"I'll leave him to you Asuka" she told her and left, looking back with a sad smile.

Asuka was left alone in the room, she was wearing a black leather jacket on top of her plug suit.

"Yea, we didn't stop it" she explained, "Third Impact wiped out about..." she looked up in thought. "About 75% of mankind. The ones who are left, we call ourselves 'The Fallen'" she laughed softly to herself.

"Misato is the head of a military Unit. I think you know the name." she added and took his hand, clasping it tightly in both of her hands.

"Kaji. I… I've got something to tell you…" Biting her lip, she took a breath to steady herself.

"You've… been… gone… for… 15 years…" she spoke each word slowly.

"Remember the fight? I… barely do anymore… our last fight? Well… the scientists said I had become one with the EVA. The LCL we were in, I was absorbed; I dont remember what happened, all I remember is waking up and you were gone but, I felt you around me, I felt you there… I knew… you were there." She sat on a chair by his bed.

"I kept that LCL. We contained it inside a sealed container, we didn't know how to do anything with it, until some scientists cracked it; to bring people back from the LCL, only… those in the mass around the world, they were to far spread, you though… I had you… all of you." She grinned at him, the old fiery grin.

"They called me crazy for keeping the container but, we filled a capsule with it and waited.. for two years we tried, but nothing…"

Asuka sighed and then teared up again. "So I was giving up, I was going to kill myself. So I came to say goodbye to you. I was going to drown myself in the LCL, or do something. I think I had a gun." she added quietly.

"I wished you to be with me and then you were there, in my arms, inside the LCL. I rushed you to here and well, you're awake." Asuka looked up at him with her single eye.

"Alive… and… with me again" She looked around. "Fifteen years and your with me again." she put her head down on his hand and cried on it, tears only falling from her un-eye-patched eye.

"Third impact…" The words left Kaji's mouth in shock after hearing the much more matured and colder voice of a life long friend. Sitting there in almost in shock with the news. With Misato leaving Kaji with Asuka he listened to her as she spoke of the aftermath. Fifteen years passed. He almost did not recognise Misato after all this time. It was still like yesterday they fought for their lives in the N.E.R.V. headquarters when SEELE attacked to him.

Listening silently as she spoke of him, herself, the LCL and her feelings through all of this. These long fifteen years she had had to suffer and fight on without him. The hope she had that this day would come was touching to him, but just as painful that she thought of ending her own life without him; it hurt him deeply.

Feeling the tears upon his hands his left one turned to caress her neck as it slid across her skin. Kaji did not have much for words for this moment. Pulling Asuka close to him his right hand wrapping around her waist holding her in a tight embrace. Kaji knew it was sudden but he locked his lips with hers. Kissing her with a deep desire and passion he had missed for fifteen years as if he was making up for all this lost time right now.

After a few moments he let his grip and kiss fade as he whispered softly to Asuka. "Fifteen years and here we are. We have so much left to do in this life. My love there may be another day that we have to move forward if one of us where to fall. We should then live on in loving memory of the others. For all the ones we have lost. For everyone SEELE and Nerv and the Angels took from us. For every normal moment we missed these last fifteen years."

Smiling softly as he places another kiss to Asuka's forehead. "When we get done here is there a place to grab a meal and a date?"

When she was simply touched, Asuka leaned close and smiled up at him, the tears still falling down her face, but only on the side without the eye-patch. She felt him pull her close and this caused her to come up onto the bed, almost straddling him as she felt him kiss her forehead.

"Fifteen years I waited… for this and… I dont know…what to do" she laughed softly to herself.

"There is a few places, ration restrictions are in place, but if you pay well enough, you can get an okay meal." She admitted, biting her lip she looked around.

"You will have to be careful, many want to steal meals." she explained nervously "And I'm not that well liked Even though I fight the Angels and the EVA's" she explained. "There is something I will have to tell you" Asuka admitted.

His hands gripped at Asuka plug suit pulling her up into his lap when he witnessed her bite her lip. Kaji wanted Asuka so close as he leaned in tugging at the earlobe and whispered softly into her ear.

"Fifteen years is a long time to wait for someone. To taste their lips, to feel their touch and to feel the passion you once shared." His left hand rubbing up along Asuka's ribs before caressing softly over her breast travelling slowly up to the side of her neck.

Placing a kiss right below Asuka earlobe Kaji leaned back to look her in her one eye with a soft smile. Still whispering as his left hand caresses her cheek with a soft touch.

"You have never been one to easily get along with many. What happened to bring such dislike? Either way we have each other, even though I don't know how much money I would have being either missing in action or dead for fifteen years."

Locking his lips with Asuka's for a quick but meaning filled kiss he took a deep breath, "Thing is I am here now. Dreams from space have a chance to come true. That is if you want the guy you brought back, that is?"

"I know but, there are things you dont know about me. Since you left…" she sighed and blushed again when he began to flirt and kiss her neck. She'd missed this.. real love. Leaving what she was about to say to be forgotten, Asuka smiled at him.

"I do, I want you so much" she grabbed him closer and hugged him tightly.


	19. Life After Death

**Life After Death**

After a few minutes of the pair together, Asuka stood up and got him a wheelchair, as his legs would probably feel like jelly after being in the LCL.

As they left the medical bay, five soldiers seemed to be just within sight of them at all times, armed in full gear and weapons, Asuka didn't bother with them, she knew why they were here.

She took him to a small noodle place she knew, it was cheap and it was the best food she could think of. For him, someone who only remembered the food from before the fall of humanity; it would taste bland, unflavoured and honestly tasting like shit, but Asuka seemed to be happy with it, everyone else who was there did too.

"Nutrient rationing stop a lot of people being able to come here, but as the pilot of the EVA, I get some privileges" she explained.

"Noodles, at least some things do not change in the world we live in. Even in the most harsh of times." Kaji replied with a kind smile as Asuka was taking care of him now. With all the time lost between the two it seemed just a few moments ago he was in N.E.R.V. Headquarters fighting for his life before Asuka come to his rescue with her Evangelion.

"So I have been gone so long..." Kaji's tone was now hinted with sadness due to the fact that he no longer knew anything of the new world. He was the man with plan after plan and knew almost everything but now he knew nothing.

"Asuka, I am sorry that I was unable to save you from all of this."Scooting close to Asuka he smiled before whispering into her ear.

"I failed you, I can see this now. Forgive me." With that a deep sigh left his lips. His gaze looking upon others as they looked upon Kaji and Asuka. He knew that they would not speak of to much while in a public setting and he was already on the defence of Asuka in case someone had something ill to speak of her.

Settling her chopsticks down, she shook her head when he told her he failed her. She wanted to lean in and kiss him but knew not to in public.

"You never failed me Kaji, it was I who failed you. I should have defended the world against the Third Impact, I failed; and now I pay for it" she told him, looking down at her hands.

"I have not aged a day, I am a 14 year old girl in body, but I am 29 years old. I have become a slave here, all they need me for is to pilot the EVA" she told him quietly.

"I should have died on the day of Third Impact but I did not" she took his hand and hugged him tightly, speaking into his shoulder. "I'm not the same girl you met back then, it has been a long time… as I said before I've done horrible things while you were away, and I want you to forgive me for them" she added quietly

"Forgive me" she whimpered in tears

"I forgive you, Asuka." Kaji spoke softly whispering into her ear during the embrace. Had things gone any other way he would be a lost soul who meet his death along time ago. If it was not for her he would be dead.

Kaji smiled softly as he wiped the tears from Asuka's eye. "Let us finish eating and we can talk more about things." Noticing the evil eyes and the glares they got from others Kaji gave a large smile looking at the onlookers.

It did not matter to him the things Asuka had done wrong in the world for she saved his life and proved her love for him. His eyes did not leave her as he continued to eat knowing that food in the world was precious and far and in between. Even now she was sacrificing for him in this new world created by the third impact.

Once he finished the food he smiled to Asuka and spoke softly, "Thank you, my dear."

Rising from his seat he walked behind Asuka and begun rubbing her shoulders as he leaned in whispering into her ear. "You always have me."

"I hope I have you forever" she whispered, only to suddenly sit up with a single eye wide.

Behind her, a guy had walked right up and with both hands, grasped her rear and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Oh Asuka my pretty, we had an appointment today, you never showed. Who's this? Not a new client is it?" the guy asked, he was ugly, fat, full of pimples, skin rashes and his hair was barely there.

Asuka actually stayed quiet as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Not now Terry, I'm busy, I'm… off hours, you'll get your appointment later" she mumbled, and the guy licked up her neck.

"She's all yours mate, have fun with her." he laughed and began to walk off, licking his finger and sniffing it, it seemed it had gone somewhere Asuka was embarrassed by as she went red.

"I... I have done a lot… since you left… I had to survive… they… they thought of me as less than human, but needed me to pilot. I needed money" Asuka admitted.


End file.
